Starting over or just not good enough to live?
by Rinaangstadt
Summary: A family of seven from America goes to Japan and the six daughters get accpeted into the school what happens when one of the falls in love with a guy in the host club but doesn't know how to react? M for later chapters and language OcxTwins
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Starting over again

_**A big house fire happened in Girardville, PA in the USA Destroyed five row homes leaving 21 people homeless, from what we've been told that a family of nine that were misplaced by a fire are moving to Japan and starting over from there. **_

The group from host club was watching this tragedy from a TV that was placed in each room the month before. They were all shocked that something like that could actually happen.

_**But before they got on the plane we got to talk to three of the nine people. First was Dawn Liana the mother of all seven of the kids. **_

"_It was saddening to see everything that we had been destroyed but I'm just glad that I have all my kids and everyone was alright. Things can be replaced, my kids and husband can't. We being the tight family we are just became tighter than before." _

_**We also talked with 16 year old Sarina Liana who was the one who placed the starter log in the fire stove.**_

With fear and a tear stained face they saw the girl looking down not looking at anyone.

"**When I heard that the house was on fire the first thing I thought of was my elder sister Lisa, and also the fact that she wouldn't be in danger if it wasn't for me. Yes I did do what my mother asked me to do but I shouldn't have done that because then we would still have everything and we wouldn't have to leave all of our friends and family that is here behind just so we can start anew. But it took me awhile just to calm down. Even though my sister told me it wasn't my fault I still believe it is my fault. No one can tell me otherwise."**

Tamaki and the other guys just looked at the young girl sadly.

"Wow she must have had a lot going through her mind when that happened to her." Haruhi said sadly

"Yeah, I wonder where in Japan she is staying at." Honey asked sadly

"I can figure that out in a matter of minutes." Kyoya said as he got his cell phone out and started to dial a number moving away from the rest of them.

The others went back to watching the News.

_**Lastly we interviewed Lisa Liana, The girl who called 911 from her neighbors' phone saying that there was a fire in her basement.**_

"_I'm glad I wasn't in my room or on the third floor or I wouldn't be able to get out." She said with a shocked and shaky expression on her face "But I am worried about my younger sister she hasn't fully recovered from what has happened to us."_

_**So this is one of the many families that were displaced and now they are off to find some other place to start anew. **_

With that the news ended. The guys and Haruhi just sat there in silence till Kyoya came back after closing his phone.

"I found out where they are staying at right now. It's not that far from here. They are going to the high school of their choosing whatever schools they can get into they are going to be going at. So we might not be seeing any of them here." Kyoya said with a sigh placing his glasses up on to his face again.

"I don't think it's fair that the kids in that fire get to go to crappy schools around here…Why don't we ask if they can go to school here. Maybe we can help the young lady to forget about what had happened." Tamaki said standing up crossing his arms

"Well what do you want to do about it?" The twins said in unison

"I'm going to talk to my father." He said before he left.

-With the family-

A young girl with short hair looked out the window of her new place. It was a lot bigger than the last place she was at and from what she heard from her mother and father is that they were given from many wealthy families nearby a lot of money so they would be able to start anew. She didn't know how well things were going to go for her but she had writer's cramp from writing the same thing over and over again. It was boring her. She wanted her stuffed animals back and she wanted her life before hand back as well. But she knew she couldn't.

She sighed as she closed her eyes for a bit, she wanted so badly to go down with her house but she knew if that happened that many people would be sad for her not being alive. Mainly her main family, but that didn't matter now. She just needed to clear the pictures that were in her head. She saw her house in flames and she pictured what it'd be like being in that house at the time. She didn't think of it at the time but it was scaring her to think of the pictures and she slowly started to cry again. She kept crying till she just fell asleep on the ground curled up with the stuffed bear her dad got her when he was at work.

As she was sleeping The Suou Family came to see the family that had lost everything. Her younger 13 year old sister answered the door and looked a bit amazed. She let them in and got her parents who asked her to get everyone.

Everyone had met but one girl who was sleeping. Tamaki looked at the people who were in front of him. He knew exactly who was missing from the news he had seen just earlier that day.

"I'm sorry that my daughter Sarina is here to meet you right now. I guess everything just builds up inside her and she cried herself to sleep." Her mother said

"It's alright, we are here to discuss the matter that none of your children are in school. I talked with my son about this and we want to enroll your children into a high class school and they will be getting the best education out there." His father said looking to her mother and father

"That is very nice of you…" Her mom said before she heard her, a voice interrupts her.

"Not to interrupt you or anything, but I rather get into school because I'm smart enough to get into it. Not just because some guy who is probably part of the school is offering something that might be short of what it actually is." They all heard a girl said as she came down the steps yawning a bit in the same clothes Tamika saw her in, in the news

"I assure you, I go to the school he talks of and all the classes are pretty easy if you don't know something you could always get a tutor." Tamaki said with a smile

She just raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh-huh, and let me guess there is a uniform for that school right? Girls wear baby Yellow dresses and guys wear what you are wearing right?" She asked coming up to him

He nods his head. "Knew it…You are like him….Mom, I don't want to go to Ouran high school. I may be speaking out of line but I think I speak for Lisa, Stacey and I when I said that I DO NOT want to be seen in a dress that will make me feel and look like I have a big butt no thank you." She said crossing her arms

"Sarina, You and your sisters will have to deal. You are going to that school weather you want to or not." Her mom said

She glared at her mom and sighed. "Whatever, I am NOT being seen in that damn dress. I rather be in that house in the fire dead then wear that dress." She shouted before she ran up the steps as a door slams

"I'm sorry for my daughter; she isn't one for controlling her emotions." Her dad said

"Don't worry about it; I've heard about what has happened to your family that is why I am offering what I am to you." His father said with a smile

"Wait mom, Rina does have a point…You know we've been filling out applications ever since we got this place…and honestly you have no idea what we go through when we are at school. What we are in school and what you were in school are different. We aren't in the 1800's anymore mom. I know that you are cheap but I'm with Rina when she said that she wants to go to school because of her brains not because of someone offering it to me…and if I have to wear a shitty bright color like Yellow to school and it being a dress then Fuck that I want to be with Rina." Stacey said before she went to go get her sister.

Lisa just went with Stacey and her mom sighed, Tamika placed a hand on her mom's shoulder.

"May I talk with your elder children and maybe try and convince them that the school isn't all that bad?" Tamaki asked

She nodded her head and told him how to get to Sarina's room. He went up to her room and he heard voices talking.

"…I know what those guys are like. It's creepy but it's like an anime that I've read and seen before. The blond down stairs is supposed to be the prince type and there are others that are just funny in their own." He heard Sarina say

"So what are you going to do about mom's decision Rina?"One of the elder girls said to her

"I'm going to ignore it. I DON'T want to wear a stupid yellow dress. I can't punk that out it just isn't possible. You guys know me…I'm more of a gothic/punk girl that's why I wore this out. I wanted my individually to show." Rina said sadly.

"I know sis, but honestly I don't think we can go against what our mom says." The other said

"I've done it once I can do it again." Rina said in a serious tone "And Tamaki you can come in at anytime you know."

He came in and he had a surprise expression on his face. "How do you know my name?"

"Easy. You're family is rich and famous for your own reasons…and I had a friend who used to look up things for me and I researched your school and the people in it…but I mainly focused on you and the people in the host club…that interested me the most…but I just want to know one thing from you…Why have us be in that school?" Rina asked with her arms crossed

"Well, me and the others in the host club thought it would nice to have you and your siblings in the school…so we could help you and your siblings get over the fire that had happened and give you memories that overcome those of fire and smoke." Tamaki said with his hands in his pockets.

She got closer to him and looked into his eyes for a bit then she looked away.

"Fine….We will be there but I'll tell you this much…If those Devil twin get near me or even try to joke with me I'm going to be harsh and cruel to them." Rina said with her arms crossed

"Deal, I'm glad that you changed your mind." He said with a smile

"I'm going to give you the same warning Tamaki you try to flirt with me or anything like that and I'm going to harm you. I already have a boyfriend so don't you even TRY to get to me." She said before she went out of her room leaving her sisters and him in the room.

"Is she always like this?" He asked her sisters

"Towards guys? Yes, since her boyfriend stopped talking to her about a month ago she has been really edgy and this just adds on to the fire." Lisa said with a sigh

"Yeah, We've seen her like this before…She has a lot of emotional problems that she just keeps inside…The only person she vents on and tells them what she feels is the guy she is with right now. She was really happy the day they got together. But my parents don't know about them being together and I rather it stays that way. I'm going to talk to her about her so called bf later and see if she would agree with me that she should move on from him. He didn't really care for her and I could tell but how he typed to her and how he spoke to her. He doesn't mean anything that he said to her." Stacey said with a sigh

"I just got that from him now sis….He….He has moved on from me….C-Can I just be alone please?" Rina said coming into the room.

"Uh…Sure but how do you know?" Stacey asked

"I asked dad if I could check my facebook and…that's how….Now LEAVE ME ALONE!" She said yelling the last part before she cried by the window holding her bear.

The girls left but Tamaki stayed he didn't like it when girls cried so he went towards her and he hugged her tightly trying to calm her down. Sarina didn't care; she honestly didn't want her sisters to leave. She wanted them to hug her and tell her she wasn't going to leave her side no matter what. But she saw that they wouldn't even do that. But the guy she had just met today seemed to not want to leave her.

Then she remembered what her friend told her.

"_Remember Sarina, the blond guy doesn't like ever seeing a girl cry, so make sure you hide your emotions towards him so he doesn't know how you actually feel. He doesn't need to know that you have emotional problems._"

She pushed that to the side and looked up to him with tears in her eyes. "W-Why are you being so nice to me when I've been nothing but be mean to you?" She asked with a scratchy voice

"I know that you have problems showing your emotions to your sisters, so I'm guessing everything that you've said and done is just because you have had so much happen to you Sarina, don't worry none of the guys will ever treat you wrong. To us you are just another princess that needs to be made happy." He said softly to her

She hugged him tightly and cried more on him. "I….I don't know if anyone would ever like me for whom I really am…I don't even think that you won't even do that Tamaki." She said softly

"You won't know till you actually start acting like you and not like a young child." He said with a small smile

She just cried a bit more on him till her breath evened out and slowed down. Tamaki got her off of him and placed her on her bed with her bear and left her alone after that. He went down stairs and saw that her sisters were yelling through the phone and her parents were talking to his dad. He went up to her younger siblings and asked them a few questions.

"Hey, which one of you knows Sarina the most?" He asked

"I do, I'm usually the one who gets stuck being in the same room as her. She is the only person I know that can keep a secret and keeps things to her since she does that a lot on her own with her own emotions and stuff." A young girl with long brown hair that was braided said "My name is Guenivere. I honestly haven't seen Sarina like this since the time we moved to a different state. That really bugged her. She is mature and she can do a lot on her own that many might be surprised that she could do."

"Yeah, A lot of things but she usually was told to do some of the things she knows how to because our big brother wasn't always around to do much." The girl next to her said

"It also didn't help that Rina never really had a choice." The youngest said

"What do you mean by she didn't have a choice?" He asked

"Our mother and father would always tell her to either Cook or clean…She was like the maid of the house. Yeah sure we did help her every now and then but we actually had lives outside of the house. She didn't want any part of it because she said she rather do something productive then just mess around and do things that just waist time." Guenivere said

"Oh, I see. So what grades are all of you in?" He asked

"Well Stacey is in 12th grade, Lisa is in 11th, Sarina is in 10th, I'm in 6th, Amanda is in 3rd grade and Katrina is in 1st grade." Guenivere said pointing to Amanda and Katrina as she talked.

"Oh, I see. So your brother isn't in school I'm guessing?" He asked

"He graduated Last year. He's just really lazy and doesn't want anything to do with anything." He heard Sarina say as she came down the steps.

"Oh, okay. Well I'm going to talk to my dad and see what we can do about getting you guys back into school." He said with a smile

"Yeah, Whatever. Just don't try to hit on me or let the other guys in that school hit on me and I'll be fine." Sarina said with her arms crossed.

-The next day-

The Three elder siblings were on their way to school when a car stopped them and they saw it was Tamaki. Rina rolled her eyes.

"What do you want?" Rina said [Not a really big morning person]

"Would you girls like a lift to school?" He asked

"I rather walk." Rina said going around the car.

"Stacey and I will take the offer though." Lisa said with a smile

"Good. " He said as he opened the door.

Rina just rolled her eyes again and sighed as she walked to school. She didn't want anything to do with Tamaki or anybody else. She just wanted to get through school so she could just go back to America and see her friends again.

Once she got to the school she was given a uniform and her schedule. She also was given a tutor and someone to help her around the school. She really wasn't expecting the Hitachiin twins to be the ones to show her around the school. She kept her distance away from them and she also kept very quiet till one of them asked her something.

"Hey can we ask you something?" One of them asked

"Yeah, I guess you can. What do you want?" She asked a bit surprised that they wanted to ask her something

"Can you tell which one of us is Hikaru?" They said at the same time

"Yeah, Hikaru is the one of the left and Kaoru is the one that is on the right." She said monotone

They blinked and looked very shocked. "How could you tell us apart?" They said in unison

"Easy, I have twin sisters and I've just studied you two for a bit and it isn't rocket science." She said with a shrug

They looked to each other than to her. "So, Sarina how come you didn't want to come to this school for?" Hikaru asked

"Simple, I don't like wearing dresses I rather wear jeans and T-shirts." She said with her arms crossed

"So you are more of the tomboy type girl?" Kaoru asked

"Something like that…I'm more of a gothic/Punk type girl actually. I rather wear dark colors than wear something bright." She said with a sigh

"That's pretty cool."They said at the same time

"That's only because you two have been living in a box and don't know how to get out of it without breaking down." She said before the class started.

The whole day went on without a problem for her or for her sisters. She actually saw them in the halls a few times but didn't say or show any emotions towards them. When it was lunch time she just sat on a bench and tried to meditate as best as she could. She blocked out all of the sounds around her except for the water fountain that was behind her.

The twins went looking for her and saw her where she was and they both decided to glomp her to the ground which made her fall to the ground. She opened her eyes and saw that the twins were on her laughing

"Do you two mind? I rather not be bombarded by two guys right now." She said in a cruel tone.

They got off of her and stepped away from her. "Sorry, but what were you doing?" Hikaru asked

"I was meditating. Trying to calm myself and trying to keep the bad karma away from me as far as possible." She said getting up dusting herself off.

"Oh, do you always do that?" They asked at the same time.

"Yes, I meditate more than once a day if I can. Its how I get through a day as a middle child of seven and having many people trying to get me to do things here and there." She said with a shrug

"Whoa." Is all they said.

"Whatever" She said before she left to find her next class.

A/n: I just want to say that I don't own anything but the Oc's which reflects off of me and my family and the fact that me, Lisa and my mom were well…Interviewed and I did cry that much and the fire did actually happen. We are all fine but this is a story that basically will change me as I write this and so I can get things off of my chest.


	2. Chapter 2

-After school at the host club-

The three elder girls where in the host club and Sarina was just looking around seeing what the room was like. Lisa and Stacey were talking with everyone in the host club already. They were actually to the girls' amusement really funny but that didn't really matter to Sarina since she was looking out of the window. No one realized this till they heard the door open then close seeing that she had left the room.

Tamaki saw her leave and went after her. He saw that she was on a bench crying on her knees. He came near her and hugged her from behind. She hugged him back and kept crying.

"Why are you crying for Sarina?" He asked softly

"…Its always the same…I'm ignored and my sisters get all the attention. I'm compared to them and I can't ever get a break. I'm always stressed out and placed in positions that I can't get out of….I'll never be my own person." She said as she cried into his shoulder

"Oh…I get it…I think I might know something that might make you stand out and not be like your sisters…Maybe if you acted the opposite of what they expect from you they might look at you differently." He said making her look at him

She shook her head. "Then I'd be acting like Guenivere and Katrina." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes before she looked away from him. "Is useless Tamaki, I'm always going to be compared with my sisters be it my elder siblings or my younger siblings one way or another I'm compared with them. So don't even try to get involved with what is happening with my family."

With that she got up and she started to walk away from him till he caught one of her arms and quickly embraced her in a hug. "I will try as many times as possible to make you happy Sarina, I don't like seeing girls sad…Especially ones that have just lost everything like you have."

She elbowed him in the stomach and glared at him. "Oh, so now you are giving me sympathy? I don't need any from a rich kid like you. I just want to finish school so I can go back to America to see my friends that I left behind."

He just looked down sadly "I'm sorry."

"Whatever, tell my sisters I'm going home." She said before she left him there alone.

The twins then got out of where they were hiding with her sisters and the others.

"I didn't know Rina really felt that way about us or about how our parents do things…Tamaki, you aren't going to be getting anywhere with her. She is really stubborn." Stacey said placing her hand on his shoulder. "You are better off with just letting her be how she is. She isn't ever going to change. The last time she tried to change it literally almost killed her."

"Why is that?" The twins asked

"She wanted to fit in with the rest of her classmates in her seventh grade class so she hung out with the wrong kids for that reason. She turned completely around from how she is now. She would always have a smile on her face and she would always have somewhere to be. But Guenivere once went to go talk with Sarina about something one day and saw that she was cutting her wrist and that she was basically forcing herself to be something she didn't want to be." Stacey said

"So Stacey, Gwen and I talked with her after that day about how she was acting and such and she gave up on being this preppy always happy girl to how she was, very depressed, Gothic/punk girl who didn't care for anything but her goal in life. Her goal now is different than it was before. She used to want to be a teacher and wanted to be with the guy she was with but that changed when her boyfriend cheated on her and made her sink lower then she has ever been as." Lisa said sadly

"Oh, She's been through a lot as years gone by…we thought it was all because she just didn't have any friends we didn't know it was because she didn't have any freedom to be who she wanted." The twins said

"Maybe we should try to see what makes her happy then just try to make her happy from there." Honey said holding his stuffed rabbit.

"That might work. There isn't much that makes her happy though. The only thing that we know that makes her happy is if something really funny happens or if someone tells a really good joke to her or if someone just randomly tickles her."Stacey said with her arms crossed

"So maybe tomorrow we can start trying to make her happy?" Tamaki asked

They all nodded their head in agreement.

"Good, I don't like seeing her like this." He said

"Don't get too attached to my sis, she isn't going to stay in Japan she is going back to America once she is done with high school." Stacey said with a smile

"I won't." he said

Then they all went to their separate homes. Once Stacey and Lisa got home their mother was freaking out. They both looked at their mom weirdly.

"Mom, what is wrong?" They asked her

"Sarina, She was kidnapped. I don't know who has her or where they are….But your sister isn't in a good position right now…I've already have the police on the search for her and hopefully she will come home safely."

The two girls looked at each other sadly. "This is bad."

"Yeah no kidding."

-With Sarina-

She was tied up in a chair with just her tank top that she wore under her dress and her panties and her socks. She had many scars on her but she didn't ever cry. She just glared at the person in front of her.

"Talk or I'll make you talk."

"What the hell do you want from me?" She yelled

"Oh, just one of your friends…that you left behind…you see you might not know this…but I knew a certain friend of yours…Do you remember a girl by the name of Jessica?" The guy asked coming closer to her

"No, if I _had_ a friend name Jessica I don't remember. 90% of my memories are either covered with fire and smoke or I lost because of a baseball that hit me in the head when I was 9." She said coldly

"So, you don't remember a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes?" He asked

"No, I don't remember anyone that had long blond hair and blue eyes." She said just as coldly

He sighed and untied her pushing her to the nearest wall making her wince a bit, but still no tears.

"Don't make me be mean to you." He said with a knife in his hand

"Go ahead. It's nothing new or different that someone is threatening me with a knife. Kill me. See if I care. I rather die than live anyways." She said monotone

He just looked at her strangely "You really have changed Sarina…You really don't remember me…It's me James…We used to be in 1st grade together."

"The only person I remember from my 1st grade class is Ramon and that's only because I had a crush on him and he was the only friend I had that stuck with me through out every year. He was the only friend I ever had till I moved." She said monotone

He let her go and just walked away from her throwing the knife to the side. She didn't move she just stood there.

"Wait….I…I think I remember you now. It was you, Jessica, Ramon, Stephan and I in a group. You and Jessica were always tight for some odd reason…It was like you two were dating then." She said looking at the guy in front of her.

"Yeah…But I lost contact with her and everyone else." He said with a sigh

"So did I. I haven't seen her since 1st grade. The only one I've kept contact with is Ramon because he and I were really good friends." She said coming towards him and placing a hand on his arm

"That always pissed me off. Both Jessica and you liked him…I had to force Jessica to be with me." He said sadly

"Why because of jealousy?" She asked

"Yeah…But now you and I are alone and I know for sure you two aren't going out, which means I have a shot at being with you." He said getting up and going towards her as she moved backwards.

"N-Now…H-Hold up James….D-Don't you want to t-think about this before doing something you might regret?" She said scared

"No." He said before he launched at her making her be pinned to the ground and he took the rest of her clothes off of her.

Then and there she was raped; she passed out with tears on her face. He re-dressed her and left her where she was and he left the hotel room. It wasn't till around midnight that the police came into that same room finding her passed out. They took her out of the room in a hospital bed and once she was checked she was taken home as she slept through it all.

Once she awoke she saw she was in her room and her teddy was in her arms. She cuddled with the bear crying as she heard someone next to her hugging her. She saw it was her younger sister Katrina and she hugged her sister back.

"Kat….Is anyone up?" She asked

"Yeah, everyone was up…I wanted to see if my big sissy was alright." She said looking up to her

She smiled and kissed her younger sisters' head. "Y-Yea….I'm fine…But tell everyone that I'm up now."

Kat got out of her bed and nodded. "Okay. I'll be right back sissy."

Then she left, she looked around her room and she saw that there were two red roses in a vase by her bed. There was a tag on it: _**To: Sarina From: Hitachiin twins Message: We hope that you are in school tomorrow we want to talk to you about something; D**_

She raised an eyebrow at the message but didn't question it. She then had her whole family go into her room and hug her tightly. She didn't think that she was so important that she would be hugged to death. But she liked the fact that they actually cared.

"Sarina, are you okay?" Her mom asked

"Yeah, I'm fine…Just…can I NOT sleep alone? I rather have someone sleep next to me for a few nights…What happened to me literally scared me for life." She said sadly towards at the end

"What happened to you?" Stacey asked

She spelled out four letters and those who could spell understand. Her mother and father agreed to let someone sleep with her and she chose her elder sister Stacey because she knew she could talk with her. So Stacey and her cuddled and as they were Rina looked up to her sister.

"Stacey can I tell you something without you telling anyone else?"

"Sure, what's up Rina?"

"Um… I…I think I might like the Hitachiin twins'."

"Whoa, both of them?"

Rina nods her head.

"Damn sis…You are worse than me." She joked

She shrugged. "I don't care, they both seem cool to be around and they make me laugh a lot. I rather be with someone because they make me laugh then be with someone because they are older than be and they think that they should be with me."

"If that's what you want sis then I'm not going to judge you. It's your life you do what you want." She said with a smile. "Just be careful."

She nodded her head and fell asleep. The next day she went to school and everyone treated her nicer than before. The twins still directed her to her classes but they were quiet. She had to tell them how she felt but she didn't know how to. It wasn't till before lunch happened that they talked to her.

"Hey Sarina, can we talk to you for a minute?" They said pointing to outside the cafeteria

She nodded her head and she went out of the room with them and once they were far enough away from the cafeteria the cornered her to a wall.

"Sarina, you probably know that we haven't really been with anyone because we have each other right?" Hikaru asked

She nodded her head blushing.

"Well ever since Haruhi came into the host club we've opened up to a lot more people than normal. But the thing is that we think that just to make sure that you are happy when you are here you should have someone to protect you." Kaoru said with a smile

She blinked a few times still blushing.

"Can you guess what we are going with this?" Hikaru asked

She shook her head no.

"We are basically asking you out." Kaoru said before he kissed her on the lips with a smile as Hikaru kissed her neck.

"So what do you say Rina?" They said at the same time

She blushed deep red and she looked at both of the guys with a small smile.

"I..I don't know…I really do like you two back…but I JUST met you both…and plus I'm also trying to get over what had happened to me yesterday. The images still won't get out of my head…I…I honestly just need time to think some things over before I go to conclusions to fast…Please understand that its nothing against you two…just I'm only one girl here and my emotions do get mixed up." She said softly looking down

"We understand and we know what happened with you. That's why we want to protect you Rina, because we don't like the fact that something so bad happened to such a beautiful young girl like yourself." Hikaru said getting closer to her.

He made her look up at them and she blushed more.

"S-So….H-How do you two expect to 'protect' me if I do be with you two?" She asked out of curiosity

"Well...We would start off by having you stay with us till we knew you were fine, we would also make sure that no one ever…Ever hurts you." Kaoru said getting just as close to her as Hikaru did

She blushed more and she looked to the side trying not to show how much she didn't like how close they were to her. She closed her eyes

"C-Can you two back up a bit…I…I'm a bit cluster phobic." She said shyly

They did and she looked to them and they both had a smirk on their face.

"I…I need time to think about what you guys are offering me….I'll get back to you two before the school day is over." She said before she left in a rush

The twins just chuckled darkly and looked to each other.

"She wants to be with us." Hikaru said softly

"Yeah, let's try to reel her in a bit more Hikaru." Kaoru said with an evil grin

"What are you two doing to my sister?" Lisa said with her arms crossed

"Um…uh…nothing." Hikaru said nervously

"Riight, I'm not believing you in the slightest. What are you doing to my sister?" She said seriously

Kaoru went to her sister and whispered part of what they wanted to do with Sarina to her and then he moved back to where he was with his brother.

"You better be careful on how you approach her. I'll get others to help you with that but you need to be more direct and try to give her more clues on to what you are doing." Lisa said

They nodded their head and the three of them headed to their separate classes. During the twins classes Sarina kept her distance away from them till after school when she saw her sisters and the rest of the host club. Sarina Instantly hugged her elder sisters and whispered something to the both of them. Stacey looked to her worriedly.

"Are you sure about that sis? I don't want you do something that you don't want to do." Stacey said in a concerned tone.

"It doesn't matter if I want to or not…It has to happen. I'm sorry sis, Please make sure that Guen and the others know too." She said before she left quickly.

Tamaki looked to the door confused. "Where did your sister go off to?"

"Um…I can't say aloud. I promised Rina I wouldn't." Stacey said sadly

"Fuck it, Stacey let's just tell them. She is doing something dangerous." Lisa said pissed

"Fine."

"Sarina got a note today before last period that basically said that she had to meet this guy somewhere or someone would harm her friends and her family. She gave me the note and she said to show it to our mom so she knew I wasn't lying when I talked with her." Lisa said with a sigh

"can I see that note?" Kyoya asked

She got the note out and handed it to him. He read it over and looked to the rest of them.

"You shouldn't worry about your sister, she will be fine. I'll make sure that she isn't harmed." Kyoya said as he got his cell phone out.

-With Sarina-

She was at the location that she was told to go to and it was the time that it said on the paper. She still didn't see the person she was looking for. Then her mouth was covered and she jumped and screamed. She looked behind her and saw it was _him_. She calmed down a bit but she still didn't think she was going to be fine. He made her look at him once they were in a car and the windows where tinted. He smirked and kissed her.

She just smacked him on the face and tried to get out of the car but it was lock and she tried to unlock it but she couldn't. He glared at her and got from under the seat handcuffs. He placed them on her and pushed her on to the back seat of the car. He smirked as he was on top of her.

Before he could do anything they both heard police sirens and he went back up to the front. He started the car up and started to drive quickly as Rina tried to get out of the Car. She didn't want to be in the car anymore. She didn't care about anything anymore. She finally got the door open by force she jumped out and landed on grass. She then ran without her shoes on trying to get the hand cuffs off of her. She twisted her hands the right way since she was double jointed and she could get them out of the cuffs.

She ran till she fell from fatigue and she saw that she was two blocks from the school. She just stayed where she was. She didn't care anymore she just wanted to roller over and die.

She looked up at the sky and closed her eyes. She couldn't believe how her life went from bad to worse by the day.

"There she is!" she heard a Male voice say.

Then within minutes she was in gulfed into a big hug. She didn't say or do anything. She just cried. Her sisters pushed everyone away from her and tried to calm her down.

"Sis, whats wrong?" Stacey asked

"I'm worthless sis….Why do you guys care about me so much? I cause nothing but problems." She said sadly

"Sis, you aren't worthless and we care about you because you are our sister. Family matters more than anything you should know this by now." Stacey said softly

"I still don't get it…how come you guys care about me?" She asked sadly as she looked to the guys from the host club.

"That's easily answered, you are under the care of many rich families here because of what you lost in the fire that had happened. Because you are in care from many rich families the people of the host club excluding Haruhi are suppose to watch over you and your sisters." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up on to his face.

She went up to Hikaru and Kaoru a bit shyly. "I-Is that why you two where acting how you were earlier?"

They nodded their heads.

"So…You don't actually mean what you said then right?" She asked sadly

"W-We did…just part of what we said…well was forced for your protection Rina." Hikaru said nervously

"Whatever, I don't need two rich people to 'protect' me if they are forced to. " She said and she stormed off. Her sisters went after her not knowing what else to do.

Haruhi just shook her head. "You guys don't know how fragile a girl is do you?"

"What do you mean by that Haruhi?" Tamaki asked

"Sarina by what I've heard is more emotional then any other girl in that school from what I've seen. She's been through a lot and not many people are actually trying to help her out because they want to. They are 'helping' her because they are forced to. What probably matters to her is knowing someone cares just to make her happy and making her forget every bad thing that had happened to her. She seems like the girl that is always been counted on to do something and for her emotions are something that shows weakness." Haruhi said looking at the guys and trying her best to not offend or confuse any of them.

"Hm. I guess she is one of those literal people that takes things word for word." Hikaru said with a sigh

"Should we try to apologize to her?" Honey asked

"Not today, how about we do something nice for her tomorrow." Tamaki said with a smile

"What do you have in mind?" the twins asked

Tamaki then filled them in on his idea and later that night Stacey and Lisa were called and filled in on the plan. The following day Stacey and lisa took their younger sister to the 3rd music room and covered her eyes. She then was sat in a chair and she was allowed to see. She blinked a few times before she saw that she had all the people from the host club around her along with her sisters.

"Sarina, We all want to say that we are sorry for how we've been treating you. For the next few days you won't have to do anything to stressful. I've already talked with your teachers and they understood completely." Tamaki said taking a step forward and kneeling in front of her taking one of her hands into his.

She blinked a few times again. "You have gotta be kidding me. Does my parents know about this crap?" She asked

"Yeah, and they agreed that you need a break." Lisa said with a smile.

She looked around at the others and smiled a bit. "I see, So why are you guys even doing this?"

"We are doing this because we care for you Sarina, you are the only girl that we've met that hasn't been happy since we've met you. So what we are going to be trying to do if its alright with you is we are going to try to make you happy and less stressed out about what has happened to you." The twins said taking turns talking.

She nodded her head. "That would be nice, Thank you guys." She said smiling

Her sisters hugged her and kissed her cheeks. "Sis, just stay in here. The twins are going to be accompanying you here. Since they had a contest and they won." Stacey said

"Um…okay?" She said confused

Stacey messed her sisters hair up. "Don't worry about it. You'll be fine. If you ever want to talk to anyone else just ask the twins and they will get us. But if you don't want to talk to any of us we'll see you after school sis." Lisa said with a smile

"Alright." She said

Then everyone but the twins and Haruhi left. "Sarina, I know these two can be a handful so that's why only one of them is going to be with you." Haruhi said with a smile

"Alright, Thanks Haruhi." Sarina said with a smile

"Yeah no problem. Now which one of you is going to be with her first?" Haruhi asked

"Hm, How about it Hikaru is with her first then I'll be with her after 3rd period." Kaoru said with a smile

It was agreed then Kaoru and Haruhi said goodbye and left. Once they did Hikaru sat on the couch with a smile looking at her.

"Soo, Sarina since I'm suppose to make you happy what do you want to do?" He asked leaning forward with his elbows on his knees

"Hm…Maybe.." She said before she got up and sat next to him looking to him. "Tell me what part of what you and your brother said you meant and what was forced."

He winced and what she said. He wished that she would forget because he didn't mean anything that he said to her. Kaoru likes her not him, he would have to lie to her just to make her happy.

"Um…I rather not say." He said blushing

She sighed and looked away from him. "None of it was true was it? You were just acting like you liked me weren't you?" She asked sadly

"T-That's not it….Its just that its always been me and Kaoru. But being in the host club opened both him and I up a bit. I honestly like you a lot." He said lying about the last part.

She looked into his eyes then she looked back away from him. "You are lying. I can ell in your eyes. I rather you just tell me the truth instead of lying to me Hikaru. But it doesn't matter to me. People lie to me all the time. You are just another person on the list that I can't trust.

He made her look at him and he kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widen and she blushed deep red. He waited till she kissed him back to move away from her. Once he was away from her she looked down and looked at her hands shyly.

"W-Why did you do that Hikaru?" She asked

"Because, I wanted to show you that I wasn't lying when I said that like you." He lied yet again.

He honestly didn't know why he kissed her. It was weird honestly, it was his first kiss that he had with a girl and he knew he didn't like the girl.

"Whatever, you don't have to wait your time with me Hikaru if you rather be with your brother then just go. I don't want to keep you from where you want to go." She said sadly

He sighed and got up, then he took her by her arm and got her up as well making her look up at him.

"Sarina don't you dare try to make me leave, I am _**NOT**_ leaving you." He said softly to her

She just closed her eyes and got out of his grip. "Too bad, please….I…I just want to be alone." She said softly with a bit of a cracked voice

He knew she was going to cry soon and that wasn't part of what he was suppose to do, he got closer to her and kissed her again this time she responded faster than the last time and she was also pushed down on to the couch and he kissed her neck.

She bit her bottom lip and she looked up at Hikaru. She looked into his eyes and saw that in his eyes was passion, lust, and sadness. She kissed him and placed her hands on his chest blushing.

"Hikaru I d-"She said before he placed a finger on her lips.

"Shh, don't talk. I don't want you to speak anymore. Yes I was lying at the time that I did like you but after much thought I realized that I just hated myself because I liked someone else beside my brother…and I was afraid to let someone else in." He said softly to her

She placed a hand on his cheek wiping the tears that was coming down his cheeks. Then she hugged him tightly and tried to calm him down after awhile they just sat down and talked. Most joking around or just being plane rude about other people, When Haruhi and Kaoru came back into the room they saw that Hikaru was tickling Rina and they were both laughing.

Rina pushed Hikaru off of her and smiled. "Heya Haruhi, heya Kaoru." She said happily

"Um…What is going on here?" Haruhi asked

A/n: That's It for now, I dunno if I should place the Oc with someone or just kill her off….Eh I might just do both and have it be a tragedy –shrugs- Eh…Oh Wells. Review if you want Idc.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Yes, I do have a life

Rina got up and smile. "Oh just messing around that's all."

"Is that what you call it Sarina?" Hikaru said getting up placing an arm on her shoulder

"It was either that or telling her and your brother that I was trying to prove a point." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

"What were you trying to prove?" Kaoru asked

"I'll tell you when Hikaru and Haruhi leaves." She said with a smile

"You better not or you won't live to see another day." Hikaru said with a glare

She laughed. "Yeah like I'm afraid of you, all you say to me is an empty promise Hikaru." She said with a grin.

"Uh-huh. Whatever, its time for Haruhi and you to leave brother. Now you two go before you are late." Kaoru said shooing them out of the room.

They did and Kaoru closed and locked the door behind them. He then looked to Sarina who was looking out the window.

"Sarina, why where you and Hikaru tickling each other?" He asked as he came towards her.

"Well…to be really honest with you…Its because Hikaru said that he couldn't cheer me up because he thought I was stubborn. We argued a bit and I started to tickle him. I think I surprised him because he jumped and then started to tickle the crap outta me. That's where you guys found us." She said softly still looking out the window

"Oh, Well he doesn't like being tickled a lot." Kaoru said with a nervous laugh.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said before she looked to him.

"Yesterday….Did you mean anything you said?" She asked him a bit curious

"Yeah…I meant all of it. I do want to protect you and I do like you a lot actually…Let me guess you asked Hikaru and he told you everything was a lie?" He said with a sigh

"Sorta, He tried to lie his ass out of it because he was afraid of telling me how he felt because he likes you and no one else till when you guys met Haruhi…I know he likes Haruhi…So I'm not even going to try to get into that mess….I'm going to let him tell her himself. ..But I also saw that Tamaki likes her too." Rina said with a sigh

"Yeah, I know…But I really do like you Rina." Kaoru said getting a little bit closer to her wrapping his arms around her waist.

She looked back to him and smiled a little. "I understand that…But once its afterschool I'm going to need to talk to you, Tamaki, Haruhi and Hikaru. Honestly I don't know how the heck things got so hectic all of a sudden."

"It might be for you since you aren't use to so much attention…Especially when 90% of the people who are giving you the attention are boys." Kaoru said as he kissed her neck softly

She sighed and looked back out the window. "Yeah, I'm really not used to that…Usually guys would just ignore me or pick on me for how I talk or how I dress." She said sadly

"Well you won't have to deal with that anymore. I promise you that." He said before he turned her around with a smile making her get pinned to the nearest wall.

"K-Kaoru?" She asked shyly

"Sarina, I want to make sure that you are always happy but Kyoya has plans for you since his family is helping your family the most. From what I've over heard last night the parents that are involved with helping your family are going to be asking your parents to have one of you or your elder siblings to marry off of one of the families to make sure that it's an actual deal." He said softly to her

She just looked to him a bit surprised. "S-So…H-How does that imply to what's going on now?"

"You are most likely going to be the one to be with someone because your sisters are both taken and they aren't the least attractive to the parents but you on the other hand. That's a different story. I want you to keep in mind you cannot go back on what has to happen…So…I'm sorry about this but you are going to have to stay in Japan….I know you want to see your friends but you can still do that just we will make sure that you can see them before it's too late." He said sadly

"O-Oh…I see…So is that why people are being so nice to me?" She asked

"No, they are only being like that because we want to see you happy…and I really want you to be happy. It tears me to part see your lovely face with tears on them." He said kissing her cheeks.

She blinked a bit then she did the brave thing and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back passionately and groaned a bit at the touch of her.

"You are teasing me Rina…Don't ever tease me." He whispered to her.

"Whoever said I was teasing you?" She said with a smile.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "No one…But I don't want to do anything like that to you."

"Who has to know….I'm already no longer a virgin…Which really upsets me a bit." She said softly looking into his eyes

"Upset? Why were you upset?"

"Then…I wasn't ready to do something that active but…Now…I know I am…But I'm honestly a little afraid too here." She said sadly

"Why? I locked the door no one can enter here till I unlocked the door." He said softly before he kissed her neck just right making her moan softly.

"K-Kaoru." She moaned closing her eyes holding on to him tightly.

"Are you sure you want me to do this Rina?" He whispered to her

"I may not be able to know what it's like to be with you if my parents choose someone else." She said looking at him sadly.

"You really like me don't you?" He asked

"You mean love you?...Yes…I do love you Kaoru…but I also love Hikaru." She said shyly

He shook his head and smiled. "You are one crazy woman." He said with a laugh before he unpinned her and took her into a dressing room making her be on the ground.

He then took his and her clothes off he wish he would be the one to be married to her but he knew that Kyoya was the one who was going to be with her. He thought about it and he knew that she thought that too by the look in her eyes. He didn't waste time he made love to her and once they were done they quickly placed their clothes on and pretended nothing happened as Stacey and Lisa came in to check up on them after Kaoru unlocked the door a few minutes before they came to see them.

Lisa and Stacey were both surprised to see their sister happy and smiling for once. But then again they were sad when they heard Tamaki and Kyoya tell them about how she will be forced to marry Kyoya. They left once they knew she was okay. Afterwards Hikaru, Haruhi, Kyoya and Tamaki came to check up on them.

"Sarina, Both of the twins need to be at the next class so Kyoya has offered to stay here to keep you company." Tamaki said with a smile

"Alright, I understand." She said with a slight smile.

Kaoru left with Hikaru and Haruhi, As Tamaki and Kyoya sat next to her Kyoya being the one closer to her.

"Let me guess why you two are still here…You are here to tell me that I'm going to be forced to marry someone to pay off whatever debt my family has for the money they were given to start anew." She said softly looking away from them.

"Yeah…How did you know about that?" Tamaki asked

"Kaoru told me earlier…I got over it though…I don't care being with someone is better than not being with someone at all." She said softly

"You do have a choice though. It's either me, Kyoya or Hikaru." Tamaki said

"Um…Honestly…I don't know who I'd rather be with. Hikaru and you I know have feelings for Haruhi weather you try to push them aside and call it something else is or just not show them…I know for a fact that both of you are out of it…As for you Kyoya…I don't know…I haven't really gotten why you are even around this goof….You seem like a smart guy who has no tolerance for people like him." She said looking from Tamaki to Kyoya

They look to each other then back to her.

"Well, who would you rather be with?" Tamaki asked

"I don't care as long as my parents like the guy. If my mom and dad don't like him then I'm not going to be with him that's as simple as that. I'm not going against my parents anymore…I apparently have no life so it makes all the sense to just take what 'life' I _Did_ I have away from me." She said with a shrug

"Talk with Kyoya…I have to get to class. I'll see you after school Sarina later you two." Tamaki said before he got up and left.

Then it was silent between the two of them, Sarina got up and went towards the window again. She wanted to go to class but she was told not to. So she just had to waste her whole day in a classroom. As she was just looking at the people in the school she heard footsteps then a light '_peck peck, peck, peck, peck, peck, peck, peck, peck_'

She looked to see that it was Kyoya. He was on his laptop. She sighed and went next to him.

"Want some help with whatever you are doing?" She asked him

"No thanks I can do this on my own." He said not looking up from his laptop

She rolled her eyes and just looked at her shoes which were really boring to her. She got back up and started to just walk around till she thought of something.

"Hey Kyoya-Senpai, I was wondering…what would you do or say if you and I were forced to be married?" she asked curiously

"I'd go with it. If it wasn't for the cops that were under my control you wouldn't have gotten out of that car. You could say that you would be repaying more than one debt Sarina." He said still not looking up at her.

She went up to him and closed his laptop then she placed it to the side and made him look at her.

"Honestly? That's all you have to say about what is happening?" She asked surprised

"Yes, I honestly don't care." He said monotone

She sighed and shook her head as she went back to walking around the room.

"You are very boring Kyoya…how could any girl like you honestly." She said a bit confused.

She was then quickly pinned to the closest wall and she looked up and saw it was Kyoya. She blushed as she looked up to him.

"Would you like to know why girls supposedly like me for?" He asked

She nodded her head not trusting her voice.

"Many say that I'm Mysterious because I always keep a clip board with me and I never let anyone see what I'm writing. It's always been like that and now just recently I've found out that not only that some girls like the mysterious type of guy and I'm the only guy that is like that in the school." He said with a smile getting a little closer to her.

She looked at him in the eyes blushing more. "Um…I…I see." She said shyly looking down

He made her look up at him and he kissed her on the lips. "I promise you, if we are placed together in the force marriage I won't be as harsh to you as I am now. I just don't see how anyone should be placed in an arrange marriage just because of something like your parents and you are being placed on as. It was an accident from what I heard. If anything people should be happy that you and your family are alive and didn't die." He said softly to her.

"I…I know….J-Just….how come out of all my family why me? It seems like I can't do anything without having some time of string attached to it." She said sadly

"Not everything you are having a string attached to it…trust me on this." He said

She nodded her head and he let go of her and he went back to going on to his laptop. After awhile she just looked out the window trying to figure out why Kyoya was acting how he was. It was very strange to her.

-At the host club-

She talked with Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi and Tamaki. It was a weird conversation that ended with Tamaki and Haruhi being together at the end. Then after that Kaoru and Hikaru talked with Sarina privately outside of the music room.

"Sarina, We need to talk about something." Kaoru said with a sigh

"Um..Alright?" She asked confused

"Well…I'm just going to go straight to the point. We talked with our parents about what we over heard and well…there has been a final desicision to who Is going to be forced to marry you." Hikaru said crossing his arms.

"Who?" she asked

"…Guess first." They said together

"Um…Tamaki?" She asked

They shook their head.

"Us….You have to decide which one of us you rather be with." Kaoru said sadly

"….I don't want to split you two apart…C-Can't I just be forced to marry Kyoya?" She asked

"They don't want any part of the forced marrage because the Ootori are already going to have Haurhi be in a force marrage with Kyoya." Hikaru said with a sigh

She looked down then she sighed. "I don't know…I rather not split you two up." She said sadly

They looked to each other than to her. "If it helps you decied no matter who you pick you still get both of us. Just you'll be with one through marriage." Hikaru said with a shrug.

She looked up at both of them weirdly. "Really or are you just saying that so I'm not pressured too much?" She asked

They got closer to her and kissed her on her lips and on her neck. She moaned softly.

"Believe us now?" They said with a smirk on their face

She nodded her head blushing. "Um…O-Okay…I…I got an idea. Heads or tails?" She said taking a coin out of her shoe.

"heads?" Kaoru said confused

She flipped the coin and she caught it and placed it on her other hand. She uncovered her hand and it was heads.

"Okay, I know who I'm going to be with…This is sorta ironic though." She said with a small smile

"Who?" They said confused

"Kaoru." She said shyly

"Oh,That's why it ironic. Well he already knows and he didn't honestly care." Kaoru said before kissing her on the lips again smiling

She nodded her head and they went back into the music room. They saw that Stacey and lisa were yelling.

"Stacey, Lisa why are you yelling?" Rina asked

"Sarina…You don't have to go through with this whole Arrange marriage thing. We'll find away to pay off them some other way." Stacey said going up to her hugging her tightly

"Stacey, I don't mind it actually. I've told Hikaru, Kaoru and Kyoya this. Its better than me being alone. Honestly don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She said with a smile

"Oh…So…You actually don't mind being forced to marry one of the two guys you like?" She asked

"Yeah, because it doesn't matter who I marry they aren't going to separate from each other just because I'm married to one of them." She said with a smile.

"Wow…I knew the twins were close but I didn't think they where THAT close." Haruhi said shocked

"Well people learn something new every day Haruhi…Which reminds me. Tamaki you have to talk to your dad about a certain person…Some things are about to well…get a bit more dramatic to a degree with a certain girl and a certain friend you have." She said before she sat down next to Kyoya

"I think I know what you are talking about Sarina, and I have no intentions of what's going to happen. There isn't anything benefitting from it. So why bother?"

"To a point there is…" She said with a smile

"Like what?" he asked

"Actually being with someone and not always being alone….Being alone can sometimes make you wonder what it'd be like to actually be with someone." She said with a smile

He thought about it then he pushed up his glasses and looked to her. "I don't honestly want to be with anyone Sarina, if I really had the chance to I'd just tell my father that I rather just stick to working and school work."

She shook her head. "You are such a work alcoholic just like my father, Stop it. You are the most dumbest guy I've ever met. You honestly have no life value Kyoya. No wonder most of the girls that come to this place pick other people than you. You are too boring and you probably put some of them to sleep." She said getting up crossing her arms looking to her

He just looked up to her and glared at her a bit. "…You don't know anything about me so shut up and be quite…Honestly you and your family shouldn't have come to Japan. If people didn't have such self pity you and your family would be out on the streets right now."

"I'm not caring it would have been better then dying. But I guess a heartless asshole like you doesn't understand that you have had life easy throughout the years. You haven't probably had heart break or had even the thought of suicide or running from home like I have many, many times before this even happened to me Kyoya." She said before she just ran out of the room crying and she ran out of the school till her feet couldn't handle it anymore.

She saw that she was in the middle of two streets and an ally way was right in front of her. She went into the ally way and she cried there till she passed out.

A/n: Sorry about the drama in this one and in the next one o.o Its just part of the story.


	4. Chapter 4

When she woke up she felt as if she was moving for some odd reason. She then took a minute to just listen to her surroundings.

"I can't believe he made her go off like that, I'm a bit worried about her though…She might not want to be with both of us Kaoru."

She smiled to herself; she was with the twins which meant she was in whatever car they were in. She yawned and she sat up a bit. She fixed her hair a bit and leaned on Hikaru's arm.

"W-Where am I?" She asked

"Um…you are in a limo. We are taking you to your house...Apparently that's where things are going to be discussed." Kaoru said

She looked down sadly. "Oh."

"Sarina, why did you run out of the club room like you did?" Hikaru asked

"Kyoya made me so mad…I couldn't stay there any longer." She softly

"Everyone was worried about you Rina. Mostly your twin sisters, they started to yell at Kyoya for what he did say to you." Kaoru said placing a hand on her shoulder

"That's nice…I don't want to go in front of other people…I just want to be alone." She said sadly

"Sarina…Did what he say to you really get to you that much?" They said sadly

She nodded her head and they looked to each other.

"Guys…How much longer till we are there?" She asked

"Um…An hour or so." Hikaru said

"Kay…Do you to mind if I just take a nap before I get yelled at by my parents?" She asked both of them.

"No, go ahead Rina. Don't worry about anything right now. If anyone starts to give you a hard time we will be there to back you up." Kaoru said placing one of his hands under her chin making her look at him.

She nodded her head blushing deep red. "O-Okay." She said shyly

He just smiled and kissed her cheek before he made her get a bit closer to him so she could take her nap. She blushed and she looked to Hikaru who was just looking out the window. She looked sadly down and closed her eyes. Within seconds she fell back to sleep.

Once she did Kaoru looked to Hikaru. "I know you are Jealous brother…There isn't anything I can do about it…She will find out about what's really happening soon enough. Kyoya is just going to have to deal with how things are. He doesn't have a choice in the matter." Kaoru said softly

"Why can't we tell her now? It's not like her parents are going to tell her. If anything she was right about her parents going to yell at her. But they don't know why she ran off like she did. I'm honestly surprised that she even was calm when we told her what we did." Hikaru said with a sigh

"Yeah, I guess her sisters are right about her being one of a kind." Kaoru said looking down at Sarina who was sleeping peacefully on Kaoru.

"Yeah…It's sad to think that she will be marrying someone like Kyoya…He doesn't deserve her." Hikaru said also looking at her.

"But then again…Neither do we."Kaoru said looking back to his brother

It was silent after that. They didn't say anything till they were at sarina's house which was going to be the first time for them. They woke up Sarina who looked out the window and immediately tried to get out and run off but was stopped by Kaoru. She looked sadly at him and she saw the same expression on his face.

"Everyone is waiting…c'mon…If you still feel like running after what is said is said…we'll let you leave…deal?" He asked

She nodded her head and they went into her house where she saw the guys from host club and her family along with the parents of most of the guys already there.

"Sarina is in trouble, Sarina is in trouble." She heard her younger sister Guenivere sing with an evil grin on her face

She ignored it and just looked down.

"Sarina Rose Liana why did you run from the school?" Her mom yelled as she got up from her seat

"Why the hell do you care? It's not like I'm needed in this place…Yeah sure I cook 90% of the time plus clean and help the two younger ones with their work. But none of what I actually do outside of that gets recognized anyways…why I did you wouldn't understand because we are two completely different people mom. I am how I am now because of **YOU **and everyone else in this damn family. The only ones who gave a damn about me are Stacey and maybe Lisa to a point. Other than that I'm just used." She said coldly with a shrug looking at her mom.

She then was slapped but didn't wince at all. "Don't you DARE talk like that to me young lady." Her mom yelled

"Lady? I'm nowhere near that. You and I both know that. I stopped be a 'girl' when I turned 13 if not when I turned 10 mom. I hate wearing dresses and if I do wear dresses it's for a short period of time before I change into my Jeans and something darker. So don't even start with the whole 'young lady' crap. It's not going to work. I'm sick of being bossed around and yelled at just because I'm showing who I am inside. If no one here can understand that than fine I'll live on my own and I'll just cope with being alone for all my life. I hate living in a place where no one gives a shit about anything that goes around them." She said before her dad stepped in.

"Dawn, she has a bit of a point. But Sarina you do know what has to happen right?" Her dad said

She nodded her head sadly. "Yes dad…I do know. But I rather not be part of some debt. It's stupid and I've had enough happen to me to last a damn life time. Why do I always have to be part of something stupid? Gwen is prettier and has more qualities than I have." She said with her arms crossed

"But you are older than her, so deal with it Sarina." Her mom said pissed

"No, I won't. This is stupid…I'm _**NOT**_ being forced to marry someone who doesn't love me for who I am. The guy you people chose is too cynical for me and I don't want to be fighting all the damn time with him." She said angered

"How do you know?" The twins asked confused

"I wasn't fully asleep when you two started to talk. I heard everything you two said." She said looking back to them.

They looked down sadly and backed away from her, she looked to both of them.

"I'm not mad at you two… I'm actually quiet sad…I don't want to marry that asshole." She said pointing to Kyoya

"If you don't mind me saying, you are acting quiet out of proportion right now Sarina." Kyoya said

She clutched both of her hands and looked down. "Lisa…Stacey…You better hold me back or I'm going to be a bit violent."

Then her sisters came to her and held both of her arms.

"Rina, Calm yourself." Stacey said looking to her

"I can't…I don't want to be with him sissy." Rina said as she got away from Lisa and hugged her sister tightly crying.

Stacey rubbed her back and sighed. "I know…What he said to you was cruel but there isn't anything we can do about it. He doesn't know you like we do. He doesn't know everything you've gone through like Lisa, Gwen and I have. We will always be there for you sis…But you have to go through with this." Stacey said softly to her sister

"What did he say to Sarina?" their dad asked

"He basically brought her down lower than mike did the one time just he was colder and said things that no one should say to her." Lisa said

"Like?" Her dad said

She went to where her dad was and whispered to him what Kyoya said to Sarina and his eyes went from being wide to glaring at Kyoya.

"I understand now, Dawn, I don't think your choice is good enough for her. They don't go well together. If anything Sarina would always cry and lock herself in a room." Her father said

"Why would she do that?" Her mother said

"Because apparently the young….Gentle man that you chose for her…Isn't as his father said he was and he was the reason she ran." Her dad said then he whispered to her mom something and she nodded her head.

"I see." Her mom said then she went to Sarina and hugged her. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, it was out of line…if you had a choice who would you want to be with?"

"No one…I want to just die…I hate living." Sarina said holding on to her sister tighter

"You are the person everyone chose…You can't get out of this Sarina."

"I don't care…I don't want to be with anyone. Tamaki is currently with Haruhi, Kyoya is a big meanie face and I don't want to split the twins up." She said with tears still in her eyes.

"You have to be with someone Sarina." Her mom said getting a bit annoyed.

"I don't know okay! I hate being pressured to marry someone! I'm only 16 for goddess sakes mom! I just want to go through school and not date anyone is that such a fucking crime? I already told you that I wasn't going to do anything relationship wise till I was out of high school…I stand by that." Sarina yelled crying before she just ran up to her room slamming the door behind her.

"On second thought….maybe choosing a girl so young is a bad idea."Kyoya's father said seriously

"I will have to agree with him. She seems to already have a plan for the future and she also seems to have emotional problems too." Tamaki's father said

"That's only because no one tries to talk her through her problems. They just add on to them. You rich people are stupid as shit. Yes my elder sister is emotional but she is a good person by heart. She has pushed people away from her because she doesn't want to burden them with the things that are on her mind. A few times Lisa, Stacey and I have forced her emotions out of her just so she could vent out what's on her mind."Guenivere said getting up with her arms crossed. "You parents don't know how much stress you are placing on one teenage girl do you? It might not be something to think about but consider it. What would you do if you were in her shoes? Honestly it probably wouldn't be as accrete because you guys have one tracked minds. You only think of what's important to you and only what is profitable for you and what you work for. The money you guys gave my family for what had happen I heard was from hospitality…Something like this wasn't in the description…yet my parents agreed to it. Why? Because they thought that my elder sister needed to grow up quicker because she's been too helpful for their liking. So this is how they fucking repay my elder sister!"

"Whoa, Hold on there…you mean to tell me that you are on your sisters' side with all this?" The twins said confused.

"Yes, and she's told me about you two…You two are lucky that she said what she said…and went the direction she did…If she didn't she would have done something that would have messed her up big time." Guenivere said sadly

"What do you mean by that?" Kaoru said

"If it wasn't for the fact she likes you the most Kaoru she would have just ran out of the car with the quickness and probably find away to get herself away from everything that has happened to her." Guenivere said looking right at him.

"So, she is really independent isn't she?" Tamaki asked

"Yes, and she hates being pushed down lower by some stupid guy who thinks that they are better than her just because of intelligence, looks and how much money they have. It's stupid and it's the reason Sarina is how she is now. Mike did something close to what Kyoya did to her from what I heard. I don't ever want to hear him say crap like that to my sister ever again. Or I will harm him." Guen said glaring at Kyoya

"What would a young teen like you do to me?" Kyoya said

She just kept glaring at him. "You honestly don't want to know you big jerk. I'm going to have Rina vent on me…I probably won't be down any time soon so don't even try to think that I will come back." She said before she left.

When she got to her sisters room she heard a lot of crashing and thuds in the room. She knocked on the door and her sister didn't answer her door. So she went into her room and found Sarina crying on her floor. She closed the door behind her and hugged her sister who cried on her shoulder tightly.

"Gwen….Why are you here for?" She said softly

"I wanted to make sure that you are okay."

"I'm never going to be okay gwenny…I'm stuck between our family and something stupid…I can't even live a some-what normal life. I hate it….I just don't get it…why does bad things always happen to me. First it's mike almost breaking my back from hugging me and almost hurting my left leg, to the house burning down, to moving to this damn place, to being part of a forced marriage." She said before she cried harder.

"I understand sissy, you've been through so much pain…I can't believe you've lived through most of what you've lived through sis. I would have cracked by now….I couldn't handle all that in two years. Frog that sis." Gwen said with a bit of sassiness at the end of it.

Rina laughed a bit. "I know you can't even handle being an owner of a damn cat."

"True, but they are so cuddly!"

"I don't care, you don't know how to take care of them sis. That's why stuffed animals are better because they don't run away from you." She said with a smile

"I know! That's why my bed is FULL of stuffed cats!" Gwen said with a big grin

"Oh Jeeze, I don't want to see your room right now…I'm too afraid one of your stuffies might attack me."

"They will if you don't pet them." Gwen said with a grin

Sarina play glared at her sister. "Riight, but back to topic sis…I'm just thinking about running from home. I know you don't like it that I'm going to leave…But it's the only way I'm going to be free to do what I want. I'm not caring what our parents say."

"Sis…Please don't…I don't want to lose you." Gwen said sadly

"I have to Gwen….Later tonight I'm going to sneak out and leave before anyone wakes up and I'm not going to even tell anyone where I am." She said before her door was opened and there was a literally a pile of people at her door. She saw it was her sisters, the twins, Tamaki and her younger sisters. She wasn't surprised that Kyoya or her brother wasn't there. She didn't care.

"Sarina don't go!" Katrina said coming up to her sister and hugging her tightly making her fall backwards

"Whoa! Kat…I have no choice but to…I don't think that our parents would let me live my own life." Rina said sadly

"Actually, it was discussed and what you said before you left was made some-what of sense for once…and the force marriage is off. The parents went home and our parents went out for the night. Kyoya left with his dad and mike went out with a few people he got to be friends with around here." Lisa said getting up.

"Oh wow…So…Does that mean I get my life back?" She asked

"Yes, you get to do what you want when you want."Hikaru said

Then Kaoru helped her up and hugged her tightly. "Except you can't ever run from home…Please don't do that to me…I don't want to lose you." He said whispering the last two parts to her.

She blushed and nodded her head. "I…I won't Kaoru…I promise."

"Good you better not." He said with a smile.

Then there was a big group hug and Sarina whined that she was being squished by too many people. They all laughed and as people let go of her Kaoru without anyone knowing kissed her on the lips before smiling.

She blushed and they all talked, as they did no one realized that Sarina had fallen asleep on her bed till they heard someone lightly snoring. Lisa looked to where Sarina was and smiled.

"Let get out of here so we don't wake her up." Lisa said with a smile

"Yeah, She needs her sleep, She honestly hasn't slept at all for the last two days. She's been having nightmares which has made her stay awake after a long period of time." Stacey said looking to her sister

"So I guess she just gave up huh?" The twins asked

"Something like that. She probably didn't even know she fell asleep." Gwen said going towards her sister tucking her in and making sure that her sister was hugging her brown stuffed bear.

"If she doesn't know don't you think she'd freak if she saw that we weren't in the room?" Kaoru asked

"Hm…Maybe…Every now and then we can come back to check up on her." Gwen said.

He shook his head" After what I've heard from you and her talking…She's been through a lot and I honestly don't think it's a good idea to leave your sister here alone. She might wake up any time and wonder where we all are…If that's the case she might want to leave this place and your family."Kaoru said looking to her

Gwen looked to her twin sister with a smile as she saw her sisters smirk.

"Kaoru if you want you can stay here with her if you think she honestly needs someone here when she wakes up." Lisa said

He nodded his head. "Alright, I will…I honestly don't trust her in a room by herself."Kaoru said

"I'll be in here with him; I don't trust him in a room alone with Rina." Gwen said

"Alright, if you guys ever need us, we will be down stairs. It's not that far so don't hesitate to come downstairs okay?" Stacey said before walked out.

Tamaki and the others left after her. Kaoru and Gwen sat next to her bed talking quietly about Sarina till they heard her mumbling her sleep. It made her move a lot in her sleep to the point that she literally rolled off her bed on to them. Kaoru caught her as Gwen moved out of the way. Kaoru placed her back on her bed and as he did Sarina held on to him tightly.

"D-Don't leave me." She mumbled in her sleep

He looked to Gwen who motioned him to sit next to her. He sat next to her and held her hand.

"Love you." She mumbled in her sleep.

"Do you even know who you are talking to?" Gwen asked

"Kaoru." She mumbled back

"How do you know?"

"My eyes are sort of open you baka."She said sleepily

Kaoru smiled at Rina. "I'm guessing you woke up when you fell off your bed."

She nodded her head blushing. "Sorry about that Kaoru."

"Its fine…You are actually pretty light. "

She blushed looking up to him. Gwen smiled and just left as they talked letting them be alone. Kaoru saw Gwen leave and once she left he kissed Rina making her blushing deeply as she kissed him back sitting up a bit just to be pushed back down.

A/n: Sorry I got caught up in my school work to publish this. But I hope you enjoy this chapter…and maybe give me some feedback? o-o


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Love me now and never let me go

Her wrists where then pinned by his hands as he started to kiss her neck. She moaned softly as Hikaru came into the room. Kaoru looked to Hikaru.

"You finally came back up…I'm surprised you didn't wait in here with me." Kaoru said with a smile.

"I had to do something so people wouldn't think that we would be doing anything to her." Hikaru said sitting next to them.

Sarina blushed and looked to them both. "W-What are you two talking about?" She asked

"We have something to tell you Sarina, This is a one-deal shot here, and either you take it or you leave it and it won't be mentioned ever again." Hikaru said

She nodded her head listening. Kaoru let go of her right hand letting Hikaru hold on to wrist as he smiled down at her before he kissed her on the lips.

"Our parents talked with us and your parents alone after Tamaki's dad left, and Kyoya and his dad left along with everyone else…You have a once in a life time choice of either living with us which means you can always be with us or you can stay here with your family." Hikaru said looking her in the eyes.

She looked in to his eyes and smiled, she kissed him.

"I...I want to be with you two….My family needs to know what a family is without me they can't honestly be a family. They are going to have to beg on their knees hard core for me to ever want to stay here." She said softly to the both of them.

They smiled and Kaoru kissed her on the lips passionately moving his hand up her shirt as he did. Hikaru kissed her neck making her moan softly as his free hand went under her skirt and he took her underwear off of her.

"Who do you want to fuck you first Rina me or my brother?" Kaoru whispered "Don't worry we both will fuck you tonight just for now who do you want in you?"

She blushed as she looked to them both. "You two pick…I-It doesn't matter to me."

They smirked and Kaoru let go of her and locked the door. "Brother she's all yours for now." Kaoru said going by the window.

"Alright, Don't worry we've been told by your siblings that this house is sound proof so no one will know of this but us. You are safe with the both of us." Hikaru said as he undressed her

She nodded her head again not knowing what to say. She didn't think that something like this would actually happen to her. First her T-shirt that she changed into was thrown on to the ground which made her blush even more. She wanted to cover herself from Hikaru but he held on to her wrist tighter.

"Don't you dare think about it Sarina, You are fine…But before I go on…I just want to say that I'm sorry about earlier…I…I didn't mean to be so harsh on you. I talked with Kaoru and he apparently knows a lot more about loving feelings than I do…and I've had a crush on you since the day I saw you and your sisters…I just didn't know how to react to it because at the same time I had a crush on Haruhi." Hikaru said with a sigh

"Its fine Hikaru…I'm glad you are telling me this now…but I have to ask…not that I'm complaining…But why are you doing this to me?" She asked confused

"Well, let's just say that we think that you need to relax a bit and just get your mind off of everything else. The only way that will happen is if you are pleasured by someone who loves you more than your family does…we both love you like that…So this is how we are making you relax Sarina." Hikaru said as he took her bra off and took her skirt off of her before he kissed her passionately placing one finger in her slowly making her moan softly.

He kept kissing her and moving his finger in and out of her soon adding another one then another making her moan louder and louder as his pace quickened. As he pleasured Sarina Kaoru took his brothers pants off of him along with his underwear.

Kaoru then went to the side of her and kissed her neck making her moan even more then she was. Hikaru then pushed his finger into her just right making her scream out in pleasure with her head tilted back.

"H-HIKARU!"

"That's it Rina, Let it all out." Kaoru said with a smirk

Hikaru then let Kaoru kiss Sarina as he took his shirt off. Then Hikaru and Kaoru went back to how they were before hand and Rina looked to Hikaru who looked scared. Rina smiled up at Hikaru

"Don't worry you won't hurt me." Rina said looking into his eyes.

He nodded his head as he moved into her slowly. They both immediately moaned. Kaoru kissed Sarina as Hikaru slowly started to fuck her making her whimper as she moved her hips with his. He held on to her hips and he moved deeper and faster than before, making her moan loudly breaking the hold that Kaoru had on her wrist to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Hikaru, Don't be so gentle with her. She gets really needy once you start going." Kaoru said as Rina moaned loudly.

Hikaru nodded his head as Kaoru let Hikaru have his time with her as he went to the window and he made sure that her parents were still out. It looked like they were which to them, was a good thing.

=Rina's POV=

Whole shit….I didn't think this was even possible. Hikaru told me that he actually had a crush on me and now this happens to me and how things are looking….I'm going to actually be with the twins, which means I don't have to decide which one to be with, it's nice to actually be able to be with both of them.

Kaoru seemed to have something on his mind as he was kissing me. He kept looking me in the eyes for some odd reason. But now with Hikaru he seemed at first scared to even do this with me till I told him what I did…Then once his brother told him something that was actually very blunt and honest he didn't think twice before he went all out on me.

If I don't lose my voice by this I don't know what will.

-Third person POV-

Kaoru saw a car come into the driveway and he looked over to his brother and Rina.

"Hikaru, they are here." Kaoru said

"Shit…I can't stop now." Hikaru said grunting.

"Heh, do you want me to stall them?" Kaoru asked

"No, Just stay here…Fuck them. If she is staying with us then there isn't any need for you to stall them." Hikaru said before he and Rina both came.

Hikaru kissed her one last time before he got his clothes back on.

"Rina, Stay here and sleep, we need to talk to your parents about your decision." Hikaru said

"Kay…But will you two be back?"

"Yes, and we will help you pack whatever you have here so you can be with us and we can always be together." Kaoru said going up to her and kissing her on the lips as Hikaru got himself dressed and unlocked the door.

Hikaru left the room and Kaoru left shortly after. Sarina placed her clothes back on and placed her perfume on then she just hugged her teddy bear after she lit an incent that smelled like Lavender, which soon after Tamaki came into her room. She smiled up at him.

"Hey Tamaki, What's up?" She asked

"I just wanted to thank you for showing me that the feelings that I have for Haruhi aren't just fatherly feelings for her but loving feelings. I sometimes get those confused." He said with a smile

"I got that Tamaki…Oh...and don't be shocked about this but I'm going to be moving in with the Twins…Apparently their parents talked with my parents about me having a choice of living here or with the twins. I chose to be with the twins because it's easier to live that way. The two people I like to talk to the most I see at school plus if I really wanted to I could just call them. I have their cell phone numbers." She said with a smile

"Alright, It's nice to know that you actually want to be happy somewhere Rina…and to be honest with you…I haven't seen a girl who would actually go against so many people in a day." Tamaki said surprised

"Well, when I live in a family of 9 and being the mid child…it has some affects to how I am." She said a bit nervously

"How so?"

"It's all part of growing up with my sibling and knowing the right and wrong things to say at certain times."

"Oh, I see. So I heard since your younger sister made since that the money that was given to your family was part of charity that it shouldn't be a debt and that you are off the hook for the arrange marriage are you actually happy about that?" Tamaki asked

"Yes, because now I don't have to be with that asshole Kyoya. I wasn't going to judge him at first sight but he gave me all the right reasons to call him an asshole."

"I see, so relationships for you right now are impossible huh?" He asked

"Not really…Being near the twins I think might change me a little bit and who knows I might change them a little too." She said with a shrug. "Who knows what might happen?"

"Yeah, When you were sleeping I talked with you sisters about what happened when you went off about the arrange marriage and well…Apparently everything they said went with what you said earlier."

"I'm not surprised; they've always been against our parents."

"Really, why is that?"

"Because…In the past…a lot of bad things have happened and we vent a lot on each other about how much our parents get under our skin." Rina said before Hikaru and Kaoru came into the room.

"Rina, they are okay with your choice and also…your mom and dad wanted us to tell you to at least call one of your sisters a day so they know you are okay."Kaoru said

"I can defiantly do that." She said with a smile.

Tamaki then left after they all talked for a few minutes. The little bit that Rina did have she packed in one suitcase and she got her stuffed bear from her bed then she looked to the twins.

"I'm finished packing." She said with a smile

"Wow, you have so little why is that?" They asked

"My parents' thought that since I clean and help out most of the time that I wouldn't be in my room a lot so they didn't get me a lot. What I did get I had to be a suck up just to get." Rina said with sigh

"Damn, well it doesn't matter Rina from now on you will be living with us so you won't have to deal with all that stuff. You don't have to clean or cook. You can spend all your time with us." They said at the same time.

"Awesome." She said before they took her suit case from her and led her out of the room to the limo that was waiting for the three of them. She was surprised to see that her family wasn't anywhere around.

Once they were in the limo it was dark and she couldn't really see anything but she did feel one of the twins kissing her as the other one placed her on his lap so she was facing him.

"You are really going to like it with us Rina, now since Hikaru had you earlier it's my turn." She heard Kaoru said as he moved his hips into hers making her place her head on to his shoulder moaning.

"Damn it K-Kaoru M-mmm…S-Stop it."She moaned softly

"No, your body and voice tells me otherwise." He said moving his hands up her skirt a little bit pushing her closer to him.

The friction from the movements of his hips to hers made her moan softly in his ear. "K-Kaoru…C-Can we not do this here please?" She asked in a husky voice

He smirked and kissed her neck. "I will stop if you promise us that you will sleep with us in our bed every night instead of some-where else."

"I promise." She whispered to him trying to hold in the moan that was in her throat.

"Good girl, now you are holding back on me." He whispered to her before he pushed her down on the seat kissing her neck moving his hands up more than before. "Don't ever hold back on me."

She moaned softly. "K-Kaoru…P-Please…d-don't do this to me right now."

"No holding back right now Rina…Hikaru hold her hands so she doesn't try to get out of this."

Rina felt Hikaru holding her hands above her head as she felt Kaoru kissing her neck as he moved her panties out of the way so he could move two of his fingers in her. She moaned loudly tilting her head upwards.

"K-Kaoru!" She moaned before being kissed by Hikaru

"Damn it you are tight Rina you really do like us huh?" Kaoru whispered to her

She blushed but neither one of them could tell from the darkness. Kaoru then stopped and sat up as Hikaru let go of her hands. She was confused till she was sat up by Kaoru and he took her out of the car. She saw that they were at some big house.

"W-Whoa." She said shocked

"This is where you are going to be living with us from now on. C'mon lets go inside and show you around!" Hikaru said with a smile.

Then she was literally dragged into the house and showed around. Afterwards Hikaru was called to one of the rooms, so Kaoru took Rina to their room and pinned her to the wall kissing her.

"It's time to finish what we started earlier Rina." Kaoru whispered in her ear before he picked her up and placed her on the bed and she made him go down with her then she flipped them around so he was the one that was on the bed.

She kissed him passionately making him moan softly with his hands on her hips. She then got off of him and giggled.

"If you want me than you are gunna have to get me Kaoru-kun." She said stepping away from him.

He immediately got up and chased after her which he had to glomp her to the bed just to catch her. She giggled till he tickled her than she laughed. She tried to tickle him back but it didn't work. She kissed him just to make him stop which worked. She pushed him down taking his shirt off in the process then she took his pants off of him. He blushed and pushed her down taking her skirt off along with her shirt and bra.

He kissed her and moved his hands on to her chest placing both of his hands on her breast as she wrapped her legs around his waist moving her hips into his making him moan loudly into her.

"Stop that, or I will pin you down love." He whispered looking into her eyes

She smirked and pushed him down. "You were on top last time. It's my turn to be on top Kaoru-kun."

Then she took off the last bit of both of their clothing and she sat on him. It immediately made Kaoru moan holding on to her hips, she started to move slowly on to him as she held on to his arms. With his hands he helped her Guild on and off of him just how he wanted making him tilt his head back moaning her name repeatedly.

"You like this don't you Kaoru?" She asked

"Hell yeah….Don't stop Rina….Ahh! Shit this feels better than I thought it would." He moaned

She kept moving a bit faster each time till she was pushed down and was kissed passionately and deeply as he moved inside her as hard and as fast as he could. She moaned loudly holding on to him with her legs wrapped around him tightly.

"K-Kaoru! Oh gods Yes!"

Kaoru just grunted a few times before they both came panting. She unwrapped her legs from him and he lied next to her. They looked to each other.

"Sarina, you know…you might get pregnant by me or Hikaru you do know that right?" Kaoru said

She shook her head "No I won't. I'm taking pills that prevent that."

He looked at her shocked. "Really? Why?"

"Because, after being raped by James my mom forced me too."

"Wow, Your mom really doesn't trust you does she?"

"Nope, that's why I wanted to get away from my family. They don't trust me and I don't trust them."

He kissed her cheek and smiled a little. "You don't have to worry about that anymore. Honestly I'm just glad that you are here with us and you can deal with being with both us."

"Yeah, at first I didn't know if I should even consider it…but the more I thought about it the more the idea of being with you two sounded right." She said before she cuddled next to him "Because the fact that you two don't judge me and the fact that you two actually show that you care about me I'm happy to be with you guys."

He smiled and kissed her on the lips. "Rina, you look tired. Why don't you sleep? I'll be back in a few minutes I need to find Hikaru."

She nodded and snuggled up in the covers of the bed after he tucked her into them. She watched him leave the room then she started to cry.

"….Gwenny….I'm sorry." She whispered before she fell asleep.

A/n: Okay within two days I've gotten people favorite this story): but no actual reviews. So this is what I am going to do. For those how favorite this…tell me why you did. My writing is crap and this is just out for a vent –shrugs- I wasn't expecting much attention to this but if you are gunna favorite it minus well tell me why ya'know…its only nice ):


	6. Chapter 6

-With Kaoru and Hikaru-

"So you don't have a problem with it Hikaru?" Kaoru asked

"No….Why would I? Rina honestly needs someone who is going to be with her and not think of someone else….Like we do. We just need to talk to Kyoya about what he said to her." Hikaru said with his arms crossed

"I just hope that she doesn't hate us after we talk with Kyoya." Kaoru said sadly

"They'll just have to learn to cope with each other, honestly I don't think it's fair to Rina that she gets treated like something she isn't and people take her for granted." Hikaru said sadly

"Just like we did many times…man what happened to us?" Kaoru said sadly

"I don't know…but we need to talk to Rina when she gets up." Hikaru said getting up

"Yeah, she may not like being with Kyoya but that's how things are going to have to be…they need to make up somehow." Kaoru said getting up as well

They kept talking as they went to their room. When they got to their room they saw that Sarina wasn't sleeping on the bed. They had the maids look around for her and hey still couldn't find her. Kaoru then thought of an idea and got his cell phone out.

It started to ring but then they heard Sarina's cell phone on the bed along with a note.

'_Dear twins,_

_ Don't try to find me I don't want to be found. I overheard you two taking. I'm really upset that I can't trust either one of you two. So just go on and live on without me. Yes I know what I am getting myself into and I rather you not tell anyone about this. So just forget about ever knowing me. I'm probably long gone now. Good bye._

_~Rina_'

Hikaru just got up and ran out of the room after he read it as Kaoru just shook his head.

"Love you too Rina." He whispered before he placed the note on the side table along with her cell phone.

He wasn't going to chase after a girl that didn't want to be found. What she wanted to do was her own priority not his. He didn't have any say in what she did. Yes, he loved her but he loved her enough to live her own life. If she wanted to run all her life then so be it.

Hikaru on the other hand wanted to find Rina, he couldn't believe that she left and it wasn't even a real goodbye. He walked to try to find her which didn't take long. He found her in an ally where she was curled up crying. He knelt down to where she was and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sarina…" He said worriedly

"Leave me alone." She said sadly

"No, You can't be out here on your own…Do you want someone to harm you out here?" He asked getting annoyed

"I don't care; if they do I rather they kill me so I don't have to live a hard life anymore." She said sadly

He was losing his patience with her; he picked her up off the ground and walked back to where he lived. She didn't even try to struggle and he wondered why. He placed her down for her to stand up and she immediately fell to the floor.

"Ouch." She said before she cried

He knelt down and saw that her leg was bleeding. His eyes widen and he saw that pieces of glass were stuck in her leg. He took one piece out and she cried more.

"Hikaru that hurts!" She cried

"Sorry, You have glass in your leg, how the hell did that happen?" He asked

"I…I tripped when I was running…I guess I landed on glass when I fell." She cried as she felt him take more pieces of glass out of her leg.

"Damn it…You are going to have to go to a doctor Rina, before you lose anymore blood from the glass that is in you." He said sadly

"Ambulance is already on the way Hikaru." Kaoru said before he knelt down to Hikaru and Sarina holding Sarina's hand

"I…I'm really sorry." She whispered with her eyes closed.

"Don't be Rina; we shouldn't have talked about you behind your back." Kaoru said sadly moving some of her hair out of her face

She quietly her crying and now just a few tears came on to her cheeks which were wiped by Kaoru and Hikaru. Soon she just closed her eyes smiling, Hikaru placed a hand on her chest where her heart was and it was slowly beating.

He sadly looked to Kaoru and shook his head. Kaoru just frowned and they held on to her till they heard sirens outside the house. Hikaru placed his hand back on her heart and he didn't feel a heartbeat. The nurses than came into the house and saw Rina, Hikaru and Kaoru on the ground.

"Boys we need you to get away from her." The nurses said

They nodded their head and got up moving away from Rina. The nurses did what they could then they took her out of the house and told the guys that one of them could go with her. They looked at each other and Hikaru stepped up saying he would go with her.

Once they left Kaoru asked to follow the ambulance to where they are going. It didn't take long and he noticed that it was Kyoya's family's hospital where she was being taken to. He went into the hospital and saw that Hikaru was in the waiting room with Kyoya talking.

"…I can't believe this is happening." Hikaru said before he started to cry

Kaoru came into the room and went next to his brother.

"Kaoru, Rina might not live." Hikaru said crying on his brother's shoulder

"She has had a big blood loss plus the fact that the glass that is in her left leg might be the end to her. Some of the glass is hard to take out since some pieces are so tiny." Kyoya said with a sigh

"I see, so how much longer till we know for sure if she will live or not?" Kaoru asked

"I don't even know maybe hours…If that. It'd be best if you two just went home for now. I'll call you two once I know for sure." Kyoya asked

"Alright, thank you." Kaoru said

Then the twins left, the drive home was quiet and once they were home they just slept holding on to each other both crying silently. They didn't want to know that Rina wasn't ever going to talk or live again. They really did love her. It was a first for them both; they didn't want to do anything till they knew she was okay.

With Kyoya he was told to be a helper to get the glass out of her leg which was easy to do but he couldn't help but look up every now and then to her face and see the expression on her face. She was smiling from what it looked like her last moment was a happy one. She probably wanted it to be with the two people she loved. That was something she probably smiled about knowing that the twins loved her enough to take her back and to be with her telling her it wasn't her fault.

They were really something, but to him she was a pain…maybe it was because he never really got the chance to see her true self because he never allowed her that. But now it didn't matter, he got the last bit of the glass out of her leg and after that her leg was patched and she had her heart started up again which worked after blood went through her. She was coming back to normal which was surprising in the least to Kyoya.

But it didn't matter none of it did. He didn't want her to live, she was just a girl that the twins apparently liked and just happened to hate him. She probably would hate him more if she knew what he was thinking. But then again she might change after he tells her that he helped her. But again…that didn't matter.

So for that reason once it was confirmed that she was alive and she was okay he called the twins. At the time it was noon.

"Hello?" Kaoru asked barely awake

"Kaoru it's me Kyoya, Sarina is alright if you want to see her you can now. She is awake and healthy. Just she can't walk on her left leg for about a month or so." Kyoya said being in her room as she crossed her arms a bit looking to him

"W-What? Seriously? Alright, we will be there in a few minutes. Thank you Kyoya bye!" He said shocked, and then hung up.

Kyoya hung up and looked to Sarina. "Kaoru and Hikaru really like you." Kyoya said sitting next to her

"Yeah, I knew that…and I'm grateful that they do." She said shyly blushing looking down

"I would bet…but I have to ask you why did you run off if you knew that they liked you?" Kyoya asked

"I ran off because they wanted me to be with you. They were going to talk to you and convince you and me to be together because at first they didn't think that they were being 'fair' with me. I honestly don't care about that. I just want to be with someone that likes me for who I am…and I know they both do." She said still looking down

"Oh…I see…So you really don't like me do you?" He asked

"I used to." She said looking to him with a small smile

"_Used_ to?" He asked

"Yeah, You saved my life…I shouldn't be mean to someone who saved my life. Honestly I should be thanking you if anything Kyoya."

"No need for that, but I hope you know that I will be telling your parents and that they will be talked to about how they treat you. I honestly was shocked that they treated you so badly, but I didn't want to act out of line to what my dad knows about me. I'm sorry that I acted how I did…I wanted to say sorry to you just I never got the chance to. Your sisters told me everything that happened to you for the past few years…and I'm surprised you haven't cracked by now." Kyoya said with amusement in his voice

"I have things to help me vent…trust me on this. The only way I vent is through music which is why I always keep my m3 player with me." She said going into her jean pocket getting out her purple mp3 player.

"Can I see it?" He asked

She nodded her head and gave it to him. He looked at the music that she had on it and it was very diverse and very strange. He knew a few bands here and there but more of the bands she liked he didn't even know about.

"Hm…I see you have a diverse listening style." He said handing it back to her

"Yeah, I listen to a lot of things that my family hates, just because it makes me different than them." She said with a sigh placing her mp3 player back into her pocket.

"Well you shouldn't have to deal with people hating you for being different. They should be happy you are different because it makes you interesting." Kyoya said with a smile

"I guess, But being 'different' to them is I guess a crime." She said with air quotes as she talked

"It shouldn't be. But no matter just rest until Hikaru and Kaoru come over to see you." Kyoya said standing up and walking towards the door

"Alright, and thanks again Kyoya. I really do owe you a lot." She said with a small smile

"No you don't. You have been under a lot of pressure so don't worry about it. The debt for everything will go to your parents along with a fee for child labor and child abuse." He said with his hand on the door knob

"Child abuse?" She asked

"I saw the marks on your arms, Legs and on your back." He said with his eyes closed with a smile "They looked like someone harmed you."

"That's true…But I was told not to tell anyone about it." She said looking down

"Your mother made those marks on you correct?" He asked

"Partly yes…and partly my elder brother too." She said shyly

"I see well no matter they will be sued for what they did to you…but I must ask…have they treated your other siblings that way?" He asked

"No, Just me. I apparently am the house maid from what I've seen and been told. Everything around the house was usually done by me and if I did something wrong or how they didn't like it they'd yell and hurt me for it." She said still looking down sadly

"Alright, now rest your body needs time to heal so you can walk again." He said before he left.

She lied down and sighed. She couldn't believe it. She just told a guy she hated from school what happened in her personal life when she was living with her family. But then again…It might be something worthwhile telling someone who could actually make them go to jail or something. But that wasn't really anything she really honestly wanted to know how the twins reacted to how she was. She was worried about them.

She looked down to herself and she saw her left leg in a cast. She remembered when Hikaru started to get the glass out of her leg and how Kaoru was holding on to her hand tightly. She remembered the pained expression that was on Kaoru's face as she was crying. But she also remembered blacking out as she was talking with Kaoru.

It didn't take long for her thoughts to be broken when she heard the door slam open. She sat up and she saw Hikaru and Kaoru at the door both of them speechless. Kaoru went on one side of her as Hikaru went to the other side.

"Hikaru, Kaoru…I…I'm really sorry for worrying both of you….I-I didn't mean to place both of you in a position like that." She said sadly looking down.

They didn't say anything they just hugged her tightly.

"Sarina don't be sorry….None of this is your fault if anything it's our fault for making you run off like you did. We are really sorry; we should have known that we had so much of your trust in our hands." Kaoru said sadly

"Sarina, we understand if you don't want to be near us anymore of ever talk to us again." Hikaru said just as sadly

She held on to both guys and she smiled. "I forgive both of you two…and I told you two before I rather be with you two than be with my family….But I just want to tell you two something very important." She said looking at Hikaru then looking at Kaoru.

"What's that?" They said in unison

"In the past I have been abused by my mother and elder brother. I have marks on my arms that I don't think you two saw and I have marks on my legs and back that I don't think you two saw either….I didn't want to worry you two but I think you two need to know so you that they are there." She said looking down as she let go of both of them.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked to each other than to Rina. Kaoru smiled as he nodded to his brother. Kaoru made her look to him and he kissed her as Hikaru kissed her neck making her moan slightly.

"You don't have to worry about that Sarina, we saw the marks on you and we asked Kyoya before we came in here and we are very much aware of what happened to you….That's why we hugged you as tightly as we did…We wanted you to know that we are here for you and we are here to protect you from anything that will come our way." They said together with a smile

She hugged both of them as she cried. "T-Thank you both of you…I'm honestly scared about what my parents and brother are going to say or do to me when they find out I told Kyoya what I did." She said crying into Kyoya's chest

He rubbed her back as he looked to Hikaru. "Should we ask her?" He asked

"Yeah, it's only fair."

"Rina, we were wondering something from you." Kaoru asked

"Uh...Sure what's up?" She asked

"Well just to take your mind off of things after you get out of the hospital would you mind going on a date with us?" Kaoru asked blushing a bit

"Um….S-Sure…I-I'd love that." She said with a smile

"Good, we want to do something nice for you that doesn't involve you moving much." Hikaru said with a smile

"T-That's fine…Just um…keep in mind I'm not really a sociable person so making me talk out in public is going to be hard to do. I'm usually very quiet." She said blushing

Hikaru made her look at him and he kissed her on her lips. "Don't worry about it. We aren't going to make you talk if you don't want to."

She nodded her head blushing. Then they talked for a little while longer before Kyoya told the twins that she has to rest before they exam her left leg. They left the room and she rested for an hour before she was awoken to get her foot checked. She still couldn't feel anything in it, and it wasn't until a needle was placed in to her leg that she could feel anything. Once she could she first bit her lip.

"That hurt…Keep that evil needle away from me." She said trying not to sound like she was going to cry.

"So you can feel in your leg again?" Kyoya asked

She nodded her head.

"Good, we need to see if you can stand up or walk." He said helping her sit up on to the edge of the bed.

"A-Alright." She said.

She first stood up slowly and once she was standing up for a minute she slowly tried to walk towards Kyoya only to fall. He caught her and she looked up to him blushing.

"S-Sorry."

"It's quiet alright, try again." He said helping her back up again.

She nodded and tried to walk again. She could slowly for awhile then she walked fine after 10 minutes.

"It's remarkable how you heal Sarina, but I will let you get dress you are free to leave now." Kyoya said before he left the room with a smile

Once she was alone she got herself dressed and she looked out the window.

_How did this happen to me….When did I become so damn stupid…-sighs- oh well I guess only time will tell when things will get better._

Once she got her left shoe on their was a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said as she fastened the buckle to her high-heel boots

She looked up only to see Kaoru and Hikaru there, she smiled as she placed her other boot on.

"So you are free to go?" They asked

"Yup, I guess so. I still have a few marks on my legs but they are small you have to really pay attention to my legs just to see the marks." She said standing up after buckling her right boot.

"Oh, Okay. But we are glad that you are Fine again." Hikaru said as they both hugged her.

She hugged them back with a smile. "I'm glad about that too…I'm also glad that you two care so much about me…When I wrote the note that I did I didn't know if either one of you would even try to find me…But I'm glad that you did Hikaru…Thank you so much. I don't know what I was thinking when I ran off." She said softly holding on to both of them tightly as she cried softly

They both rubbed her back. "Its fine, honestly I didn't know what I was thinking when I went after you…I…I guess I like you more than I take accounted for." Hikaru whispered in her ear.

She blushed and smiled as she looked to them. "K-Kaoru, H-Hikaru…C-Can we go now? I don't want to be in this place anymore."

"Of course." They said in unison

They then left the Ootori hospital and went into the car that was waiting for them. As they were driving back to Hikaru and Kaoru's place Rina started to Yawn. Hikaru and Kaoru both took notice to it.

"Rina, if you are tried you can sleep on either one of our shoulders." Hikaru said bluntly

She shook her head. "No…I usually get tired after a lot of things happen to me that are stressful." She said yawning.

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other then at her. They quickly nodded and soon she was lying down on Kaoru's lap as her feet were on Hikaru's lap.

"Don't give excuses Rina; you need your sleep so just close your eyes and sleep." Kaoru said with a smile

She tried to get up but only was kissed and forced to lie back down again. She gave up and within minutes she was out of it. Hikaru and Kaoru just watched her sleep.

"I wonder why she is being stubborn about things." Hikaru asked

"I don't know but I wonder what Kyoya meant when he said that we can't get too attached to her. That confuses me." Kaoru said confused

"Hmm…Wait. Do you think it has something to do with the fact that he was one of the people that helped her out when she was in the hospital?" Hikaru asked

"Hm….Maybe…but we can't go to conclusions. When we get home let's not wake her up, how about we just carefully carry her inside that way she can still sleep so we know where she is." Kaoru said softly

Hikaru nodded his head and they were quiet the whole trip back home except for the occasional mumble from Rina which worried both twins. Once they got home one of the maids came up to Hikaru and whispered something to him.

"Alright thank you." He said and he looked to Kaoru.

"Stay here with Rina, Her family is inside and wants her back." Hikaru said before he left the car

Kaoru asked the driver to park the car somewhere not near the entrance to the house and he waited for his brother.

With Hikaru he went inside and he saw Sarina's 'family' waiting for her.

"Where is my daughter?" Her mother said

"She is asleep in the car right now. We were going to just carry her inside and have her sleep but seeing as you people are here you'll just wake her up." He said a bit annoyed

"I don't care give her back, she is our responsibility." Her mother said

"It doesn't matter; she went to the hospital last night because she accidentally got glass in her left leg. They checked the rest of her to see if there was anything else wrong with her…Guess what they found. Marks on her that were from You and your 'son' Honestly how can you call yourself her mother if you don't even treat her right? No wonder she sticks up for herself all the time. She is sick of being pushed around by people older than her." Hikaru said with his arms crossed

"Hikaru-kun, you don't have to stand up for me….really." They heard Rina say.

They looked to the door way and saw her rubbing her eyes yawning, she went towards Hikaru and held on to his arm tightly placing her head on his arm.

"Mom, dad, guys…I don't want to go back. I rather stay here with Kaoru-Kun and Hikaru-kun. They treat me a whole lot nicer then you guys ever did plus…they understand me to a point which none of you did or ever tried to. I told Kyoya Senpai about who gave me the marks on me and why. If you get pissed off about someone suing you don't blame me, blame yourself because you got yourself into it by taking your aggression problems out on me. Yes I know I'm not 'perfect' but at least I did things around the house…unlike all of you. I can't even get a break from any of it when I was with you guys. It was always 'Rina do this' 'Rina do that' It was getting old and I'm sick and tired of being a damn slave to all you people. I'm a teenager, I actually want to have friends and go outside sometimes not always be inside cleaning." She said as she held on to Hikaru's arm tighter

Her mom was in rage and went up to her getting her by her arm releasing the grip she had on to Hikaru's Arm.

"Let go of him, I don't care what you say Sarina, you are our child and you do as we say." Her mother said

"Not anymore, I just got a call from Kyoya apparently the papers that Rina signed earlier where papers that basically said that she is now under his family's protection. This means she isn't your daughter anymore." Kaoru said going up to Rina's mother and taking Rina from her.

One of her sisters stepped up and just ran to Rina hugging her. "Please come home Rina."

Rina knelt down and hugged her sister tightly and frowned. "I can't Katrina, mom just use me as an excuse to have things that she really doesn't need. I know that you, Gwen and Amanda probably miss me…But I'll be fine…And if you ever want to talk to me you know you can always ask the twins if they can let you talk with me on their cell phones it's not that hard sis. You just have to be strong and wait until you're older to see me on your own okay?"

Her younger sister started to cry and it took awhile to calm her down. After she was calm Rina went up to her other sisters. She first went to Guenivere and hugged her tightly.

"Gwen, I'm sorry for leaving…I just can't take it any longer." She whispered to her sister

"I know its fine. Mike does all the chores now…He hates you though."

"I can care less about that ass."

Gwen smiled and gave her a bag. "This is for you Rina. I know you like it here. I knew that this was going to be pointless to our mom. So I got you a few things that I know you like. Enjoy sis."

Rina looked in the bag and smiled then hugged her sister again. "Thanks Gwen."

Then she went to her younger sister Amanda. She gave Amanda a hug and Amanda just looked sadly at her.

"You missed me?" Sarina asked

"Yeah, the house is boring without you in it Rina."

"It's boring with me in it too Amanda."

"No its not, when you are around it's a lot better because there was always something to do."

"Yeah because I always gave you ideas you goof. But maybe it's time you think of some on your own for once."

She nodded her head then she went to her twin sisters. They hugged her tightly and started to cry.

"I know guys….but keep in mind I do see you two in school."

"Not any longer…mom transferred us to a different school."

"Why?"

"Because mom thought that us being in a school with you is wrong."

"Whatever, mom is…well…mom."

"We got you something Rina. We know you liked this when you first got it the first time around…so we got it for you again." Stacey said getting out a box.

Rina opened the box and saw the jewelry box along with the bracelet and necklace that she had before of the Jonas brothers. She looked at them then she placed them a side and hugged her sisters crying

"T-Thank you guys…I-I really like it." She whispered to them.

"We know. It's our thanks to you for doing so much." Lisa said with a slight smile

She nodded her head and she went back to standing next to Hikaru and Kaoru. She looked to her brother who had this pissed look on her face. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Mike deal, I heard what you got now and payback is a bitch"

"Why don't you come back and get back to how things were" He said pissed

"No way am I EVER going back there. You and mom need to learn I'm not a maid I'm a teenage girl." She said with her arms crossed.

She looked to her dad and he had a sad expression on his face. She placed the things she had on the ground and went to her father. She hugged him tightly as she could.

"Dad….I am really sorry. I can't keep being what others want. I actually want to be a teenager, just have fun and not worry about if I have something to do."

"I know, I'm just sad to see that your mom and brother harmed you when they told me they didn't."

"Yeah, I know. They are two faced dad…But…are you okay with me being with Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"I'm totally fine with it. You seem happy being with them and apparently they've changed you a bit which is a good sign. So I say it's a change for the better Rina."

She smiled and hugged her dad again. "Thank you dad."

Her father then told her mother that they should leave and they did. Once they left Rina smiled as she got the things from the floor.

Hikaru and Kaoru just looked at her weirdly. "What did your sisters give you?" They asked

"Gwen gave me a few Cd's she knew I really liked as the twins gave me Jewelry that has one of my favorite bands on them that I had before. I didn't think I'd ever be able to see stuff like that again…but they really did prove me wrong." She said as she opened the box that had her jewelry box in it and she got out the necklace and she placed it on along with the bracelet and the arm warmer.

She looked to them and they looked surprised at her. "Wow, you look different now."

"Oh shut it. It's not like anything really changed in me guys."

"True, but it brought out a girly side to you." Hikaru said with a cheesy grin

"Well duh, I am a girl." She said with a glare

"But you said once that you were a gothic punk girl…I didn't think that girls like that listened to boy bands." Kaoru said with the same grin on his face

"Now that's being Stereotypic guys. Are you really going to be stereotypic of me because I WILL tell my parents that I change my mind and go with them?" She threatened pissed

"No…It's not like that...just we are confused." Kaoru said wrapping an arm around her shoulder

"Yeah, maybe you can help us out on how you see things Rina." Hikaru said placing his arm around her other shoulder

"Fine, but don't try to offend me or I WILL leave." She said glaring at both of them

"We won't." They said in unison

Then they went into a different room to sit down and she told them about how she is gothic and how come she likes the music she does. To them it basic boiled down to her being gothic was just how she showed how she was treated and it matched her mood for how she feels. Her music is how she expresses how she feels that her clothes can't express. And bottom line….Music is her life.

A/n: That's it for now. I spent all day writing this. Enjoy and no more till I have at least two reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

That Night the three of them went on the date that they promised Rina that they would. They went to a restaurant and just when they were about to leave two girls come up to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! It's been a while since we've seen you two!" The girls said with a grin

"Um…who are you two?" they asked confused

"N'aww, c'mon don't tell us that you forgot us already! Remember it's us! Jilly and Sasha. We used to be your girlfriends before you two fought about who we should be with." One of the girls said

Rina raised an eyebrow at the guys. "Do you seriously know these girls?" Rina asked

"No, we've never seen them till now." Kaoru said

Rina grabbed the girls by their shirts and took them outside. She crossed her arms.

"Seriously you two aren't fooling me with your bullshit lies. I worked too damn hard to get away from my family to be free and to be with them. Don't start lying to them about something that isn't so." Rina said pissed

"It's not a lie. Kaoru and Hikaru were with us. Hikaru is the more dominate one and the eldest." One girl said

"As Kaoru is the submissive one and the youngest." The other one said.

Rina sighed. "Well you are wrong on one thing. They are switch…I know this by being with them. So just fuck off you two. They don't want anything to do with you and I'm never going to let then go so easily. Tell Kyoya that he can just shove his damn contract up his stuck up ass." She said pissed before she saw Kaoru and Hikaru.

"Rina are you ready to go home?" They asked

"Yeah lets go before they start something up again." She said glaring at the girls before she went into the limo.

Once she was in the Limo with the door closed she saw that neither of the guys where in the car and it was leaving without them. She told the driver to stop but he didn't listen.

"Why won't you stop?" She asked

"I was told to take you to your home with your family; your things were already placed in the trunk. The young masters wanted you to be safe and this apparently to them making you be safe."

"Well stop this damn car now! I WILL NOT leave them behind with those two girls!" She said pissed

The driver did as he was told by Rina and she ran back to the restaurant to see Hikaru and kaoru kissing the two girls on the lips. Her eyes went wide. She knew why she was told to go back to her home…They were going to be with the two girls. She ran back to the car and went into it. She looked to the Driver.

"C-Can you take me to the Ootori family's house please? I don't want to go back to my old family's house." She said softly

"As you wish Ma'am." He said then he took her to the Ootori house and as he drove her she called up Kyoya.

"Hello?" Kyoya said once he answered his phone

"K-Kyoya…Its me Rina…Hikaru and Kaoru were going to place me with my family….as they cheated on me…." She said before she cried

He sighed "You can come over here and you will stay in my sister's old room. I hope you don't mind." He said

"No…It's better than nothing…T-Thank you Kyoya…" She said

"Anything for a young lady that is under the protection of the family, but I will have to ask you this…Do you know the names of the two girls who are currently with Hikaru and Kaoru?" Kyoya asked

"Jilly and Sarah I think they said their names were." She said wiping her eyes from crying

"Don't worry about Hikaru and Kaoru…They will see soon enough that they are making a big mistake. You see before you and your sisters came to the school Jilly and Sarah were suppose to be married to Hikaru and Kaoru but the girls were caught doing something illegal the twins never really told us what it was. But anyways my guess is that they haven't really changed so it won't be long before Hikaru and Kaoru will see that they broke your heart when they both told me that they wouldn't ever do that to you." Kyoya said

"W-What…You mean to tell me that you made them both promise you that they wouldn't break my heart?" She asked surprised

"Yes, because if they ever did like they did now…they knew that I'd take matters into my own hands. I'm guessing they didn't want me to be involved in this…but since you called me I'll talk to them once you get here." Kyoya said

"Alright…oh…and Kyoya…I'm sorry for everything I said to you two days ago." She said sadly

"You had every right to…I should be the one to say sorry to you, but I have to go now. I'll meet you at the Door when you arrive here." He said

"Alright."

Then they hung up and Rina looked out the window till she saw the Ootori house on the top of a big hill. She was let out by one of the maids that were waiting for her.

"Young master Ootori is waiting for you on the top of the steps." The maid said

Rina nodded her head and she went up the steps and saw that Kyoya was there like he said he would be. He looked at her a bit shocked. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's the matter with you?" She asked

"What you are wearing…what were you three doing when the girls arrived?" He asked

"We were on a date which ended quickly." She said with a sigh

"I see…That'd would explain why you look like that…Um…Let's get you inside before it rains tonight." He said motioning to her into the door. She nodded her head and she followed him into the house and she was given a tour and she was introduced to his brothers who lived in the house. She was then shown were she was going to be sleeping till the twins came back to their senses. She thanked Kyoya and hugged him lightly. He then took his leave and Rina just sighed as she looked out the window that was in her temporary room.

It was raining and she could see that it was just starting to rain and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. She started to cry and hug her knees tightly. She couldn't believe that the two people she had trusted the most abandoned her. She had to get them back but she didn't know how. Then it hit her and she changed into something a little more presentable and she went to go find Kyoya's father which didn't take long since he was in his office. She knocked on his door.

"Come in." He said

She did and she bowed in front of him shyly. "Mr. Ootori…I-I've been thinking about what has happened within the last few days with my old family and the fact that I was supposed to be arranged to marry Kyoya." She said softly

"Yes, but that was disregarded because of your younger sister." He said not looking up from his computer.

"Well...even so…If you still think that there is a chance that taking what my sister said to the side…I've thought about it a lot and being with someone even if they don't like me per say…I'll cope with it and make due…I know my family has a big debt to pay off to your family and if being with Kyoya will pay off all of it then I'll do it for the sake of paying it off and making everyone else happy." She said looking to in seriously

He looked up to her after she was done talking. "So you are saying that to pay of the big debt that your family owes us you will marry my youngest son?" He asked

"Yes sir." She said nodding

He stood up and he walked over to her, then he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Then the wedding will be planned so you two will be married once the school year is over." He said

She nodded her head. "Alright, thank you sir." She said

He went back to his desk and dismissed her. She went outside to the hall and sighed a bit.

"You really want to get back at the twins don't you Rina?" She heard Kyoya ask

She jumped a bit and looked to him. "Yeah…you can say that…and you can also say that I know your family more than you think." She said before she left.

"You really aren't fooling me." Kyoya said

She turned around and smiled "Well…That's your problem if you can't trust me." She said before she went into her temporary room. She looked at her phone and saw that she had two missed calls and one message. She sighed and she read the message.

'Rina, we are sorry we didn't know that we were doing please come back to us! = ('she saw it was from Kaoru. Then she looked at the calls one was from Hikaru and the other was from Kaoru. She sighed and called Kaoru leaving a message on his phone.

"I got your message Kaoru. I'm never going back there you two had your chance and blew it. I'm going to be married to Kyoya by the end of the school year. The only reason why I'm even thinking about being with him is because he hasn't lost my trust like you guys have. I'm sorry if this makes you cry but it's going to be like this from now on. You two should have thought about what you two did before taking action and not kiss those two girls who are just using you guys." She said before she closed her phone with a sigh.

"So you weren't joking Sarina…you really are going with being married to me aren't you?" Kyoya said leaning by the door

"You know you could have knocked." She said not looking to him.

"I know but I couldn't help but wonder why you even wanted to pay a debt to a group of people who treated you so badly." He said with his hands in his pockets.

"It's very complicated to tell you." She said still not looking to him.

He raised an eyebrow to her. "How so?" He asked

"Well think about it this way…Me doing what I am is doing two things. One paying back whatever debt my family has to pay back and two me getting back at the twins for making almost go to my family who would just abuse me." She said still not looking to him

He went over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder making her look at him. He saw that she was crying. He knelt down and hugged her, which made her automatically hugging him back tightly crying on his shoulder. He rubbed her back and he sat next to her placing her on his lap trying to calm her down.

She soon did and once she did Kyoya saw that she fell asleep on him literally. He sighed and he placed her on the bed and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and left the room. Once he did he saw she still cried even in her sleep. He closed the door and went to his own room. When he did he immediate got a phone call from Kaoru.

"Hello Kaoru." He said monotone

"WHERE IS RINA?" Karou yelled through the phone

"She is sleeping in my sister's bed right now why do you care about her. The last I knew you and Hikaru were with Jilly and Sarah." He said as he sat on his bed.

"We aren't with those two. We gave them what they wanted and we told the driver to place her with her family for a bit because we knew that if she knew what happened in the past she wouldn't want to be with us." Kaoru said

"How do you know? For all we know she could be the most understanding girl out there. She honestly trusted you to a lot and I got a call from her 3 hours ago saying that you two were kissing Sarah and Jilly and you two wanted her to go back to her family. I suggested that she lives with my family till you guys see what you have done to her, but she took matters into her own hands." Kyoya said with a sigh.

"I know she's going to marry you. Which is why I'm calling you. She shouldn't have to marry you!" Kaoru said before Hikaru took the phone.

"Why the hell did you let her do that in the first place?" Hikaru said pissed

"Its you twos fault for hurting her. She is doing this because she wants to move on from the pain you two placed on her. If you two can't see what you two are doing to her then why bother talking with her?" Kyoya asked

"We didn't harm her! Hell we didn't even break up with her!" Hikaru said pissed

"Well to her it seems that way. She saw you two kissing Sarah and Jilly and she was already having a fragile mind as it was. From what I heard from the twins her mother and brother tried to get her to go back to that family of hers. You guys really don't understand how much trust she had in you so you can't possibly know what she is going through right now. If it wasn't for the fact that I helped her literally get back on to her feet she wouldn't have considered being with me. To her the only bad people in her mind are you two and her family. Which honestly I'm not really surprised about." Kyoya said as he looked to his door making sure that no one hears him talking.

"Tomorrow at school she better not be harmed in any way Kyoya!" Hikaru said before he hung up the phone.

Kyoya just closed his phone and placed on the side table. "Sarina you can come into the room any time now."

She did and she placed her hands behind her. "W-Was that the twins?" She asked shyly

"Yes, they seem a bit pissed." Kyoya said standing up

"Serves them right for hurting me." She said looking down shyly

"Is there a reason you are up?" He asked

"Um…This might sound a bit childish bit um…I can't sleep." She said looking up to Kyoya.

"Had a nightmare or something?" He asked

She nodded her head. "As of late I've been having a lot of nightmares. The one I had was the worst I've had in a long time…But you probably don't care do you?"

He took her hand into his and placed a hand on her cheek. "I do care, and I'm going to have to care a bit more if we are going to be together in marriage Sarina." He said with a slight smile.

She blushed and smiled up at him. "Um…o-okay." She said shyly.

He told her to sit on his bed and he sat next to her. She took a deep breath and told him about her dream and when she was done talking he hugged her tightly because she started to cry. He re-assured her that her nightmare wasn't going to happen and that it was just a bad dream. She thanked him and she started to leave but he stopped her.

"Is there something you want Kyoya-Senpai?" She asked confused

He kissed her on her lips and pulled her closer to him making her blush a deep red. He broke the kiss after a few minutes.

"W-What was that for?" She asked shocked

"That was for actually talking with my dad and getting on his good side." He said with a smile

"I'm glad I'm on someone's good side." She said with a small smile

"You are on my good side too…but you know if you ever have another nightmare or can't sleep you can always sleep next to me if you aren't too shy too." He said with a grin

She slapped his arm. "Don't get cocky Kyoya…I might have been with the twins but there is still a lot of shyness in me." She said before she got his arms from around her. "Now…I'm going to try to get back to sleep. Goodnight Kyoya I'll see you tomorrow."

Then she left as he had a smile on his face. "That was very interesting…Strong yet gentle…never seen a girl like her." He said to himself.

Rina went back to her temporary room and she texted Hikaru. 'I heard your convo with Kyoya…I'm fine and he had a point. Think about everything you two did and said from when those two girls introduced themselves to the point when you found out that I was no longer in your grasps.'

Then she went back to sleep just to get woken up by two people yelling. She ignored it till she heard screaming and Kyoya coming into her room. She sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Rina, stay in here. My parents are fighting and I don't think you want to see what they are like fighting." He said sitting on the edge of the bed.

She hugged him tightly. "Them fighting is scaring me Kyoya." She said shakily

He rubbed her back as she cried on him yet again. "Don't worry their fights don't last long I promise you. I'm used to it by now. I just hope when we get older we don't end up like my dad and mom."

"I don't think so…You are a lot different than your dad, so I don't that will be a problem Kyoya." She said looking up to him.

He smiled down at her. "You know for a girl who has emotional issues you are a sweet, kind young girl."

She blushed. "Um…T-Thanks…I guess…"

He kissed her cheek. "Try to sleep kay? I think they stopped fighting." He said

"Alright, I'll try to Kyoya…and thank you for staying here with me till I was calm." She said with a smile

"No problem. I have to make sure you don't think anything bad about me." He said getting up

"Why would I think anything bad about you? So far all I've seen from you and your family is hospitality I'm grateful for everything you guys have done for me and for my family. "She said lying back down as she looked to him

"I see, well I'll see you tomorrow. " Then he left the room for his room yet again.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day-

Kyoya woke up and he saw that Rina took his offer. He let her sleep till he was done getting dressed then he woke up her up only to get hit by her. He sighed.

"We are going to be late for school if you don't get up Sarina." He said

"I don't want to go to school." She said

"Why not?" He asked

"My sisters aren't in the same school anymore and I don't want to face the twins…They will probably try to get me to be with them again by doing what they usually do to get my attention. Pinning me to a wall and kissing me." She said as she placed his blanket of her head

He sighed again. "You need to get over things. Show them you are above their childish thinking." He said

"I don't think I can do that." She said getting the blanket off of over her head and sitting up. "I probably will just cave like I usually do."

Kyoya gave her a ring and placed it on her left ring finger. She looked at it then at him.

"It's an engagement ring. I know they will back off of you if they see this on your hand. So don't worry about it alright?" He said placing a hand on her cheek.

She nodded her head. "A-Alright. Let me go get dress." She said

Then she got out of his bed and she went to the room she was going to be in temporarily and she got dressed in the yellow dress and she placed her hair up. Then she looked at her hand yet again and saw that the ring had an amethyst in the ring. She blushed at the fact that he knew her favorite color was. She got her shoes on and she left the room to find Kyoya which wasn't that hard to do.

After eating breakfast they left for school, once they were at the school Kyoya and Rina went their own ways and when she went into the class room she saw that she was the first one there. She just sighed and she read a book and waited till she heard more people enter the class room. Once she was done with her book she felt someone looking at her. She looked and saw that it was the twins. She rolled her eyes. She got a different book from her book bag and she started to read it when she heard footsteps going over to her.

"What do you two want?" She asked not looking up from her book.

"Why won't you speak to us face to face?" Kaoru asked

"Because I know what will happen. I'm engaged now you two can't touch me anymore." She said still not looking up from her book.

"Where's the proof in that?" Hikaru asked

She lifted up her left hand showing them both the ring that was on her hand. She heard both of them sigh.

"So what we heard is true…Does Kyoya have a ring too or not?" Hikaru asked

"That I don' t know about…I was too busy trying to figure out what school my sisters are in so I know how much of a walk it is just to see them. " She said with a sigh

"They aren't in this school anymore?" Kaoru asked

She shook her head. "I only have what few people I do know here now…and I rather not talk to you guys anymore…So please just leave me be." She said with a sigh

They left her alone till they got to the music room after classes. Once they were in the music room the twins exposed Kyoya and Rina being together in an engagement. Tamaki, Haruhi, Moti, and Honey were all surprised. Rina and Kyoya both just shrugged.

"How come you two are engaged?" Tamaki asked

"The twins backstabbed me by kissing these two girls named Jilly and Sarah. They didn't want me to know so they wanted to go back to my old home. But instead of going there I went to stay with Kyoya…and being there and thinking about where I was at the time..The only way I was going to stop the drama fully is if I took matters into my own hands. So I asked Kyoya's father if it was still alright for me to be married to Kyoya and he didn't have a problem with it. So by the end of the school year I'll be married to Kyoya." Rina said with a sigh.

"You have to be kidding us…You are saying because you felt as if the only way out of everything is to marry Kyoya?" Hikaru asked

"Basically, yes…Since you and your brother seem to be living a box that you can't get your asses out of." Rina said pissed

Then they heard a big motor and Renge showed up standing on top of a big stadium platform. "Stop it right there! No one is going to marry MY Kyoya!" Renge said

Rina looked to Kyoya "Um..Who the heck is she?" Rina asked confused

"Our manger here. She came here last year and decided to stay here." Kyoya said

"I see, and why did she say that you are hers'?" She asked

"Because last year she thought that Kyoya and she were engaged and it turned out that it was all because of a game that she thought that." Tamaki said

"Oh…I see…So what does that have to do with him and her now?" She asked

"Easy! He's mine and I will NOT allow you to take him from me!" Renge said placing her arms around Kyoya's and hugging his right arm.

Rina sighed. "Even if you say that…Renge…It's an arranged marriage to repay a debt. There isn't anything anyone can do about it." Rina said with her arms crossed

Renge started to cry. "B-But…we were suppose to be married Kyoya!" She said crying

"To tell you the truth…You rich kids seem to all have a one-track minded. Its always what _**YOU**_ want not what other people need or something along those lines. Which is why honestly the only reason I'm going along with the reason I even got into the mess that I did. Yes, I did talk with Kyoya's father but that's only because I wanted to get back at the twins for hurting me so badly. If it wasn't for the fact that they harmed me emotionally I wouldn't have this ring on my finger." Rina said pointing to the ring that Kyoya placed on her that morning.

"So what are you going to do now Kyoya-senpai?" Tamaki asked

"I'll stay here for now since nothing is actually official till the end of the school year." Kyoya said pushing his glasses up.

Rina got up from the seat she was sitting at and went towards the door. "I'm going to leave now..I have no reason to be here and it seems once again…I've displeased a lot of people." She said before she left the music room.

She didn't actually leave the schools campus she just went to the nearest bathroom and cried. She took the ring that Kyoya gave her off and cried in her hands. She didn't know what to do. The pressure from everyone was making her feel unwanted again. She didn't have her phone with her so she couldn't call her sisters or her best friend/brother. It was just her in a big school that she didn't know why she was still. She got a blade that she had in her purse just in case something did happen to her and she lifted her sleeve and started to cut her wrists on one arm she wrote one of the twins name and on the other the other twins name. She then just sat on the ground crying waiting for herself to pass out and die.

With the members of the host club….

Hikaru and Kaoru were arguing with Kyoya about Rina, While Haruhi went to go look for Rina. Once Haurhi did find Rina she immedeatly went back to the club room running. Once she re-entered the room everyone looked to her.

"Guys stop fighting!" Haurhi said

"Haurhi stay out of this!" Hikaru said

"No, Because of you three Rina is passed out in the girls bathroom with blood coming out of both of her arms. On her left arm has Hikaru's name and on the Right has Kaoru's name. You guys have no clue how much peer pressure you guys are placing on that girl and see what you guys do. I checked to see if she was still alive and she is just barely alive." Haruhi said

Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru just stopped fighting and told Haurhi where Rina was. She showed them where and they all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the big blood puddle around Rina's arms. Hikaru and Kaoru went to either side of Rina. Kaoru checked for a Palus but found none. He looked up to Kyoya.

"Is there any way to say her?" He asked

"I don't know it was hard as it was to find someone that had the same blood type as her." Kyoya said

"What's her blood type?" Hikaru asked

"B" Kyoya said

"That's the same as us." Kaoru said

"Is one of you willing to give up blood to save her?" Kyoya asked

"We both will under one condition." Hikaru said

"Let me guess you want to be with one to marry Rina?" Kyoya asked

"Yes." They both said

"I already spoke to my father about that and he agreed that have you two marry her will be more prophitable. Which is why I didn't tell her. I knew she was still mad at you two. I gave her the idea that she was still going to marry me. The ring on her finger it was part one of the plan that I have." Kyoya said before he called to get an ambulance to the school to take Rina to the hospital.

Once she was there Hikaru and Kaoru gave blood so Rina could live as Rina's arms were patched and cleaned. It wasn't long before Rina's eyes were opened and Rina saw that the ring was on her finger again. She sighed and closed her eyes again only to feel like both sides of the bed feel like someone was on either side of her. She opened her eyes to see the twins.

"Um…Hi guys…" She said shyly

"Rina…We are sorry about earlier…We didn't mean to harm you like we did…and we know about the marks on your arms." Hikaru said placing his right hand over her left hand.

She smiled and held his hand. "No…I should be the one that is sorry…I did something that I shouldn't have and now I probably won't ever see you two ever again." Rina said

"Well…That's the thing…Kyoya lied to you about everything about you two being together in marriage…the reason he gave you the ring was to see the reaction of Hikaru and I…Which wasn't anything like he thought it would be…" Kaoru said placing his left hand over her right hand.

She saw a similar right on his left hand that she hand on her left hand. "S-So you mean I'm marrying you Kaoru?" She asked

"Not just him Rina..Both of us." Hikaru said lifting his left hand

She looked at both of them shocked then she got up slowly and she hugged both of them lightly and kissed them both on the cheek. "I'm so glad that I have both of you with me." She said smiling

"We are glad too…We at first didn't believe Kyoya but its written on a document that all debts that are being charged to your family will be directed to the marriage of you to us." Kaoru said

She smiled. "That's cool, At least I'm marrying you two and not Kyoya. He's a nice guy but he isn't my type of guy."

"We are glad that we are Rina…We at first were starting to worry about you never waking up. We both gave blood so you could live." Hikaru said

She looked to him shocked. "W-What? No way in hell…Why did you do that for?" She asked

"We care about you Rina, we will do anything just to be with you." Kaoru said leaning on one of his knees and placing his head against hers.

"But…. K-Kaoru…H-Hikaru…" She said before she was kissed by Kaoru.

At first she was shocked but she soon calm down when she heard Hikaru talk.

"You might have had a bit of an attitude when you talked with us but we sorta expected that after what we did..we guessed it was payback for what we did to you and we understand that was you said before you left the club room was true. Which is why now we are going to try to step out of the box we live in and try to change." Hikaru said

Kaoru broke the kiss he had with Rina and saw that she was crying. But it wasn't sad crying.

"You two are really too good for me." She said with a smile

"No…You are too good for us Rina." Hikaru said placing his head against hers.

She looked into his eyes and smiles. "How is that so?" she asked

"Easy, you are nice, very intelligent and very sweet." Hikaru said

"Everything we aren't." Kaoru said

"You guys place your selves down too much you guys have those qualities your selves just how it shows is different." She said with a grin.

Hikaru kisses her cheek and then kisses her hand. "You know you are right in that respects I guess."

"Guessing doesn't as good as know." She said with a grin

"True…Oh! I almost forgot something. Hey Rina do you know a guy name Kyle?" Kaoru asked

"Yeah…Why ask?" She asked curiously

"Um…Let's just say he stopped by your family and he wanted to see you and well…now he's waiting to see you outside." Hikaru said

Her eyes widen "Um..Okay… Can I see him please?" She asked

"Sure hold on." Karou said as they both got up.

Hikaru opened the door and they let in a guy who was about the same height as them with dark brown hair and blue-ish green eyes. Rina smiled a bit when she saw her best friend / big brother Enter the room.

"Whoa, Rina what happened to you?" He asked

"Hi to you too brother." She said jokingly " Lets just say that peer pressure got too much for me and well… I did something that I wished could kill me."

"Let me guess you cut yourself again?" He asked

"Yep, and I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm engaged now." She said with a sigh

"Whoa did cloud actually ask you out already?" He asked

"Um…No…I'm no longer with him Kyle…I'm with the two guys that were just with me." She said blushing.

"Now I didn't see that coming." He said

"Yeah I am full of surprises…But I have to ask…why did you come all the way from Minnesota to see us?" She asked

"Because you haven't had any contacted with me since you were in the last house you were in and I got worried about you and Stacey." He said

"I see…I'm surprised that Stacey didn't tell you about what happened." Rina said

"She did..But I didn't believe it till now…I guess I won't be seeing you a lot huh?" He asked

"Well…are you staying at the house that everyone is in?" She asked

"Yeah." He said

"Well…I might visit you guys…and You will be able see me get married. " She said with a smile

"Really? When are you getting married Rina?" He asked

"At the end of the school year." She said

"Oh…Alright. I'll be here." He said

"So how long will you be here for?" She asked

"That I don't know about all I know its going to be for more than a year." He said

"Awesome, Well I'll be sure that visit you guys often." She said with a smile

"Good, but you know if those guys ever hurt you I'm going to harm them." He said

"No you won't. They can run and you can't." She said

"Eh…right…Well I'll let you sleep sis." He said before he hugged her as she yawned

"Alrighty, When I get out of here I'll be sure to call you kay?" She said

"Okay, Later sis. Love you." He said

"Love you too brother, Night night." She said before she fell asleep and he left her room

Once he did he was stopped by the twins.

"How well do you know Rina?" The twins asked

"Very well why ask?" Kyle asked

"Because we need to ask you something and we hope you can answer this for us." Kaoru said

"What's the question?" Kyle asked

"Is Sarina still mad at us or did she move on from it?" Hikaru asked

"It seemed like she moved on from it. She seemed pretty happy when I talked with her. But I think it was just the excitement of seeing me that made her even forget about anything else." Kyle said

"Okay..So what are you to her?" Kaoru asked

"I'm her best friend, but I treat her as if she was my younger sister." He said

"Oh…Okay." They said in unison.

"Yeah, plus you don't have to worry about me being with her we sorta already had that trial and error and that ended up in a big mess. I'm with her elder sister Stacey." Kyle said

"Oh so you're the guy that Rina kept talking to us about." Hikaru said

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked

"She kept talking about some guy who was like an older twin brother two her that helped her through her being depressed and if it wasn't for him that she wouldn't be alive..And she also said that he was currently in a relationship with her elder sister Stacey." Kaoru said

"That's me." He said

"Well, Thanks for helping her out…If you didn't we wouldn't have ever seen outside the box that we live in." Hikaru said

"No problem. She's my sis. I look out for her since honestly I'm an only child. Having her for a sister helps me out as it helps her out…seeing as her actual other brother is an ass."

"Yeah he is…So how long are you really here for?" Hikaru asked

"2 years. " He said "So I can see my girlfriend and my sister graduate."

A/n: There you go two in one day. Have fun reading what took me three days to type.


	9. Chapter 9

A/n: I don't own anything but the f'ed up idea in my head and the oc's that are images off of me and many people that I know in RL : P

After Hikaru and Kaoru talked with Kyle for a bit more Kyle went back to the house that he was staying at and the twins went to go watch over Rina. Hikaru was sitting on the right side of her as Kaoru was sitting on the left side. As they were watching her sleep they saw that she was crying in her sleep. They both wondered why she was crying till they heard her talking in her sleep.

"…nnnn….h-Hikaru..." she mumbled getting Hikaru attention

"K…kaoru…." She mumbled as the twins held on to her hands tightly.

"We are both here…we aren't going to leave you." Hikaru said softly to her.

She started to hold on to their hands tighter and the guys got a bit worried about her.

"D-Don't leave me." She mumbled.

"We aren't going to leave you." Kaoru said softly to her

"C-Come back…I…I love you." She mumbled.

"Rina…Wake up." Hikaru said trying to wake her.

When she finally woke up she clung to Hikaru crying. "Don't ever leave me Hikaru…I don't want to be alone." She said sobbing

"Kaoru and I won't ever leave you Rina, to prove it to you we were in here while you were sleeping and you seemed to be having a bad dream." Hikaru said

She nodded her head. "Y-yeah I did have a bad dream." She said still crying a bit

Kaoru and Hikaru kissed her cheeks. "Well, tell us Rina what was your dream about?" Kaoru asked

"Um…Well…it looked to be somewhere I used to live in America and apparently two girls I used to know got you twos attention. You two at first protected me and the marriage that we had until the girls seduced you to into being with them. You divorced us and you went with the two girls…and you two left me with nothing…I...I tried to win you two back but I…I just couldn't do anything. You two went with the two girls and you guys never went looking for me." She said as she held on to Hikaru tightly.

Kaoru and Hikaru held on to her tightly. "That won't ever happen Rina, we will always love you and only you…no one can ever take you away from us." Hikaru said

She started to cry a bit as she held on to both of them.

"Why would we even want to be with anyone else? You're everything either one of us could ever want in a girl. Yes we did do you wrong yesterday…but we didn't know what we were doing…After what we went through with you we aren't ever going to do anything to split you apart from us." Kaoru said rubbing her back

She looked up to Kaoru after he talked. "Y-You really mean that?"

"Yes, we love you and only you Rina…Nothing and no one will ever break us apart from each other." He said before he kissed her on the lips.

She smiled and kissed him back as Hikaru kissed her neck softly. "We are both here because we love you and we want to stay with you. There isn't anyone in this whole world we would rather be with than to be with you."

She broke the kiss with Kaoru then she kissed Hikaru on the lips. "I love you both so damn much…I am really the most luckiest girl out there to have you two with me forever…wait…does that mean that you two will stop being in the host club because of me?" She asked

"No, that's something we must as you babe…Even though we will be married…do you have a problem being with us in the host club?" Kaoru asked

"No, I don't mind. I actually find it interesting how you to act and if you two marry me then it's going to make more girls want to be there…But I do have one request though." Rina said

"You want to be part of the act?" Hikaru asked with a smirked

"Y-You…Can say that…I…I just want to be with you guys." Rina said blushing

"You can, I don't think that Kyoya or Tamaki would mind." Kaoru said as they both kissed her neck making her moan softly.

"G-Guys…S-Stop that." She whispered trying to get them off of her.

"No. There isn't anyone around here to get us off of you and we missed you so much. Our bed felt empty without you last night." They said softly before Hikaru kissed her on her lips.

She blushed as they heard footsteps getting closer to the door. The boys got off of her quickly and stood away from her.

"Miss. Liana how do you feel?" The nurse asked

"A lot better actually." Rina said smiling.

"Well let's see if you can walk without getting light headed." The nurse said as she shooed the guys away.

"Wait…Can I have Kaoru in here just in case I fall?" She asked

"Yes, but only him." The nurse said and Hikaru stayed back instead of Kaoru since Kaoru didn't really want to be there unlike Hikaru.

"Now Kaoru I want you to be right there." The nurse said pointing to a place in the room.

Rina got up slowly and she first tried to stand up. Then she walked over to Hikaru slowly but steadily holding his hand.

"It looks like now you can go home. But I would advise you not to harm yourself again. You've had one too many close calls Ms. Lianna. I don't think you want to give this young gentleman a heart attack from your death." The nurse said

"Alright, I…I won't harm myself anymore." Rina said

Then the nurse left and told Rina she could get dressed. She asked Hikaru to help her since she faked not being in any pain. She wanted out and she knew if she acted like she wasn't in any pain she would be able to get out of the hospital. He helped her get her Bra, Shirt and pants that Kaoru and He brought for her. She winced when he touched her arms and legs.

"What the hell did you do to your legs?" Hikaru asked as he carefully placed her pants on her.

"Um…Let's just say that I'm not the most balanced person and I kept falling on my ass." She said looking up to him

He shook his head and he kissed her. "Well for awhile do you want me or Kaoru to carry you or something?" He asked

"Nah, I just need to walk off the pain." She said with a smile

"Alright, If you say so. Now let's get your shoes on and get you out of here." Hikaru said

She nodded her head as he placed her sneakers on then they left the room and Kaoru went up to them.

"I already signed you out of this place. C'mon let's get out of here, I do believe that Hikaru set something up all by himself for the three of us." Kaoru said

Rina blushed and smiled. "R-Really?" She said looking up to him.

He scratched the back of his head as he blushes. "Yeah, I wanted to make it up to you for what we did to you so I did something and just hope you like it."

She kissed his cheek softly "Well whatever it is, I'm sure I'll love it Hikaru."

He blushed a bit more and he kissed her on her lips. "I really hope you still think that. But for now let's just get out of this place and we'll show you." Hikaru said

Then the three of them left the hospital and the whole time the three of them were joking around. It wasn't until it was completely silent that Hikaru and Kaoru thought of a way to pass time. They smirked and they placed Rina on Karou's lap and she looked to them confused. Hikaru and Kaoru smirked a bit more and Kaoru kissed her lips as Hikaru kissed her neck making her moan softly into Kaoru. She got their memo once she felt one twin place's his hands on her waist as the other moved his hands under her shirt. Rina wrapped her arms around the Twin that was in front of her and she moved her hips into his making him moan into her.

"You catch on quickly." Kaoru whispered to her

"It's what I get for being with you two." She said as she slowly moved her hips into him.

He moaned a bit more as he held on to her. "Keep that up and we won't be able to last." He whispered to her.

"Better to get it out now than to walk around with a problem." She said with a smirk.

"Touché." He said before Hikaru got her off of him and they took her pants off of her.

Hikaru kissed her as Kaoru took her panties off and placed a finger into her slowly making her moan even more. They saw that they stopped but it was at a gas station and the driver wasn't any where in sight. The twins looked to each other than to Rina. Right then and there they took Rina quickly before the driver came back. Once they were done they opened the windows a bit and they placed their clothes back on. Once the driver started to drive again Rina fell asleep on the twins as they got to the destination. They didn't wake Rina up till they needed her to be awake. When she did wake up she saw that she was in a meadow from the looks of it and she saw Hikaru and Kaoru on either side of her and in front of them she saw that there was a picnic set up. She blushed as she looked to Hikaru.

"T-This is amazing Hikaru…A-And you did this all on your own?" She asked

"Y-Yeah mostly…I had a bit of help from Haruhi and Kaoru." He said blushing

She hugged him and kissed him on his lips making him fall backwards. He smiled as he looked up to her. "I see you like what I did."

"I more than like what you did babe, Thank you very much." She said with a grin

"You are welcome, but I have to ask you something Rina, and answer this honestly." Hikaru said

"Hm?" She said a bit curious

"You can really only marry one of us and the other will always be at your side. Who would you rather marry…Me or Kaoru?" Hikaru asked

She bit her lip and she got off of him. Then she looked to Kaoru and back to Hikaru. "I…I honestly don't know. Even though the very first time I ever really wanted to do something active it was with Kaoru…I love you just as equal Hikaru… So I really don't know. I love you both." She said as she held their hands in hers.

They both blushed as they looked to each other than to her. "So how are you going to decide Rina?" They asked in unison

"Well…I have an idea, maybe we can decide this on our own and then let Rina know afterwards?" Kaoru said

"That will work; I'll agree to anything that you two will agree to. I really don't want to seem like I favor one more over the other." Rina said shyly

Kaoru and Hikaru looked at each other again then smirked. They pushed Rina down and Hikaru kissed her and Kaoru kissed her neck.

"You don't have to place it like that. We know that you love us both equally. It doesn't matter who you marry you will always have both of us with you." They said with a smirk

She blushed deep red as she looked to the elder twin to the younger twin. "Um…I…I really hope what you two say now you two actually mean…because I trust you two a lot…You words mean a lot to me weather you know it or not guys."

They nodded their head. "We know Sarina, so that's why we are saying chose one and we will both be at your side always. It doesn't matter. Just chose." They said

She blushed a bit more and she looked to Hikaru than to Kaoru. "Um…I still don't know guys."

They sighed and sat her up then they talked as they ate what was packed in the basket. They didn't leave the meadow till sun down when the stars started to shine. Rina had fallen asleep on Kaoru and both guys kissed her forehead. Hikaru picked up everything as Kaoru placed her into the car then he went back to help his brother out.

When they got everything into the trunk of the car they picked up Rina's head and her legs and feet so they could sit down. Then the drive home after that was quiet till Kaoru looked to Hikaru.

"Hey Hikaru, Maybe…You should be married to her. You seemed to be closer to her than I am." He said softly not wanting to wake Rina up

Hikaru looked to his brother then to the sleeping female whose head was on his lap. "I don't know about that…I think you are closer to her…I just felt guilty for everything which is why I did what I did for her. Which I'm really glad she enjoyed and she even went along with after everything we placed her fragile body through."

Kaoru nodded and sighed. "So how do we decide who gets to be with Sarina?"

"We just make her pick, we both think each other deserves to be with her…but only if there was a way to make her see we are both different." Hikaru said

"Yeah, that's no joke. But that's going to be hard to do if she has an unstable mental state." Kaoru said

"True, but maybe there is a way to make her chose one of us. Let's not touch her sexually till two days before the marriage then when that day comes we make her chose. Whoever she jumps on gets to marry her." Hikaru said

"Do you really think that will work?" Kaoru said

"Yeah, it should Kaoru, if she is used to us being sexual with her then she'll get really horny and jump on one of us."Hikaru said

Kaoru shrugged. "Alright if you say so Hikaru, but I think that's a bit too much for me."

Hikaru leaned closer to his brother "Who said that we couldn't still be sexual with each other." He said placing a hand under his brother's chin.

Kaoru blushed as he looked to his brother a bit shocked. "That's a bit unfair…Don't you think?"

"No, it's not. We need Sarina to choose who she wants to marry and that's the only way we will be able to make her chose between us." Hikaru said with a smile

Kaoru blushed and bit his lip. "Alright….If you say so Hikaru. I just hope things work out how you say they will."

When they got to their house they saw Kyoya, Tamaki and Sarina's twin sisters Lisa and Stacey there. Hikaru and kaoru both looked at each other then out of the Limo. Hikaru got out and leaned against the door.

"Hikaru, How's Sarina?" Kyoya asked

"She's asleep right now. Why asked?" He said with his arms crossed

"Well, because starting tonight her sisters will be living with Tamaki since they were kicked out of the house along with Stacey's boyfriend. " Kyoya said

"Hikaru, Rina is awake."Kaoru said rolling the window down.

"…Keep her in there for a bit." Hikaru said looking to his brother

Kaoru nodded his head and rolled the window up.

"So…What school are they going to?" Hikaru asked

"They are going back to Ouran and her boyfriend is going to school with them and us. He apparently is younger than Stacey and is in the same grade year as you and Sarina…so you guys will have to help him out around the school." Kyoya said

"Fine with me, oh and Kyoya…Um. Thank for taking care of Rina yesterday, Kaoru and I weren't thinking." Hikaru said

"What is he talking about?" Stacey asked

"Well, Apparently the twins went to take Sarina on a date but ended up having to stay at my house because they bumped into their ex-girlfriends. They wanted her to go back to her home with you two but she didn't like the idea of that so she called me and I had a feeling something was up…Then to but it to you short. Sarina tried to get back at the twins and it back fired on her and she ended up in the hospital from blood loss." Kyoya said

Both twins glared at Hikaru. "You better not harm her again. If you do, don't expect her to be around you and Kaoru anymore." Stacey said

"Don't worry we learned our lesson and we will be at her side till we die." Hikaru said placing a hand on his shirt where his heart was.

"you better be true to your word. Ever since Rina has been with you guys we haven't heard from her at all. We hoped all was good between you guys but seeing as you guys cheated on her and learned your lesson…You guys have one more shot with her before we take her back to America and leave this place for good." Lisa said

Hikaru nodded his head. "Alright, I'll keep that in mind."

With that they left and Hikaru opened the door to see Kaoru kissing Rina keeping her from seeing her sisters, Kyoya and Tamaki. Hikaru just looked at Kaoru and Kaoru knew what he had to do. Hikaru kept the door opened and he got the things out of the back of the car handing it to one of the maids that came outside. When the maid was inside the house Hikaru went back into the car and nodded to Kaoru.

"C'mon Rina, Time to go inside." Kaoru said

She nodded her head as she placed her head on Kaoru shoulder.

"Guys my legs hurt like hell." She said in a bit of a whiney voice

"Do you want one of us to carry you inside?" Hikaru asked

"Please?" She said softly

"I got her." Hikaru said

Kaoru nodded his head and Rina crawled the best that she could to Hikaru then Hikaru placed her on his back and she wrapped her arms around him along with her legs. They went into the house and Hikaru placed her on the bed as Kaoru took her shoes off of her.

"Rina, Why don't you sleep? We have school in the morning." Hikaru said sitting beside her

"Alright, thank you for today guys. I had a lot of fun being alone with you two." Rina said with a smile

"No problem. It's the least that we could do after what happened. I know the first time we tried to take you on a date it…well didn't go so well. So that was to make up for it." They said in unison

She smiled a bit more and she kissed them both on the cheek. "Well it worked. Goodnight you two." She said before she crawled her way up their bed and lied down in the middle of the top of the bed. The twins took their clothes off and lied down on either side of her.

In the morning when Hikaru and Kaoru woke up they saw that Rina was already up and she was already dressed. "Guys, c'mon get up we have school to go to."

They didn't listen to her, she sighed and got on of each of their ankles and pulled them off of the bed.

"okay, okay…We will get up, but why the cheerful mood?" Kaoru asked sitting up

"I got a call from Kyle! Apparently the twins and him are going to be in the same school as us! So I will be able to see them a lot again!"She said with a smile

"Oh…Alright. Well…we'll meet you outside. Let us get dressed." Hikaru said sitting up holding his head

She nodded her head and went out of the room closing the door behind her. The twins got dressed only to find a note on top of their dresser. They read it.

_Twins you are playing a dangerous game right now. Let's see who caves first me or you –winks- _

_ Yours truly Sarina [heart] _

They looked to each other. "She knows?" They said to each other

"Let's go before she gets curious about us." Kaoru said getting out of the room

Hikaru nodded his head and left after his brother. They ate breakfast in silence and when they got to the school they saw that Kyle, Stacey and Lisa were waiting for them at the entrance of the school. Once the car stopped Rina got out of the car and she glomped Kyle then she hugged her sisters tightly.

"I'm so glad to see you three…I don't know what I'd do if you guys weren't in my life." She said softly

"You probably wouldn't be a live that's for sure." Lisa said

She nodded her head. "Sad…but true. So what we waiting' for we gotta get to school!"

"What's with the cheerful mood?" Stacey asked "Last I knew you didn't like going to school."

"Well…I've changed. I have a reason to change." She said before she went into the school gates.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten: The end?

~End of the school year~

| :-4 months later-: |

The school was getting ready for the wedding between Sarina and one of the twins. Sarina and the twins were already knowing who was going to be marring her. She was in the third music room with her elder sisters and Haruhi.

"Are you sure you still want to go on with this Sarina?" Haruhi asked

"Yes, but Hikaru wouldn't stop denying the fact that he doesn't want to go on with it." She said sadly

"What do you mean?" Stacey asked

"I mean…Hikaru doesn't want to marry me…I know he has been seeing Sarah behind my back." She said looking away sadly

"Did you confront him?" Lisa asked

"Yes, I only got him lying to me…Which is in my speech I'm going to make him feel guilty."

"That's good." Her sisters said in unison

Then there was bit of silence as Kyle came into the room.

"Rina…Its time sis." He said with a smile

"Kay."

Then they all went to the halls were they lied up how they practiced many times before and she took a breath as she began to walk outside where the wedding was taken place. She linked her left arm with her father's right arm as she saw Kaoru instead of Hikaru. She smiled at him sadly, before she hugged her father before going to Kaoru holding his hand. When they walked up to see Hikaru with his arms crossed.

"You know don't you?" He said looking to Sarina

"Depends on what you mean?"

"Sarah and I."

"Yes, I knew since day one. There was no other option. You wouldn't leave Kaoru for other reason."

He got up from the alter and he circled her before he crossed his arms.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not marrying you. You look like an old goat in that."

"Takes one to know one."

'Guys stop!" Kaoru yelled

They both looked to kaoru shocked

"I don't want today to be about hate, its not why we are here for. Hikaru, you told me you weren't going to be here, so I had to show. Now either you can leave or shut up and sit down there." Kaoru Said annoyed pointing down the steps to where the audience was watching shocked.

Hikaru looked to his twin brother shocked. "Kaoru?"

He just looked away from him sadly. "You promised….You promised you wouldn't let Sarah make you hate her…But I guess you lied to me."

"Kaoru…I…"

"Save it, Neither Kaoru or I want to hear it. You've hurt both him and I as well as lied to us. You don't deserve to have sympathy from us." Sarina said glaring at him.

He just went off the alter and she made Kaoru look at her , he looked to her sadly. "I'm sorry Sarina…I….I can't do this."

"W-What do you mean?" She asked shocked

"I mean, I'm no better than Hikaru." He said letting go of her hand and walking towards his brother.

"I knew I couldn't trust either one of you two!" She yelled sadly before she ran off the steps back into the school where she changed. She locked the dressing room door and she cried into her hands. It wasn't long after that there was a knock on her dressing room.

"Go away." She said sadly

"Rina." She heard a male voice say

Her eyes widen, she changed back into her black cargo pants and her Greenday t-shirt, then she walked out to see her ex-boyfriend; cloud.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"making sure you're okay."

She looked away from him. "I'll never be okay."

"Why's that?"

"I'm single, I have no where to go and the guy I was suppose to marry cheated on me and left me for her."

Cloud hugged her only to have her hug him back crying. As she was she didn't see the twins walk in.

"Seems he's more to your liking." They said in unison

She wiped the tears from her eyes and she went straight up to them and slapped them both in the face.

'SHUT UP! Just shut up! No one here cares about how messed up your minds really are. Plus shouldn't you two be with the two freaks you two were with behind my back?"

"that's the thing..Sarina. They were killed." Kaoru said sadly

"Please, you two will deal. I've been through enough heart break to last me a life time you will get over it, just like I got over you two." she said before she pushed against the two of them and she left the room.

It wasn't long after that her arm was being held by Hikaru.

"not so fast, Kaoru and I know what we did was wrong but we couldn't get them to let go of us. Now that we are free of them we want to be with you."

"so what am I? Last resort to you?"

"No, you never were. But I'm sorry about everything I said I…I didn't mean to harm you or make you angry at us."

"why should I believe you?"

"because its true." Kaoru said from behind her

"I can't forgive you two so easily. You two…you guys made me look like a fool out there." She said looking away from them.

She heard foot steps get closer to her as she was forced to look at Kaoru. She looked into his eyes to see; love compassion, hurt, sadness and Depression. She blinked her eyes a few times.

"why?" Was all she said to him

"At the times my heart was confused, which made me confused. We both should have stuck being with you instead of going behind your back. We're both so sorry for hurting you."

She just stared at him for a bit before she smacked his hand from her face.

"I honestly don't think I can forgive you guys. You two hurt me a lot and its going to take more than 'I'm sorry' to make me forgive you two." She said sadly before she walked off again.

"Take one more step and you'll be saying goodbye to both us….Forever." Hikaru said

She stopped at the top of the steps and looked down.

"do you mean that threat Hikaru?" She asked curiously

"I wouldn't say it to you if I didn't mean it."

She turned to face them. "Give me one good reason why I should stay with you guys?"

"You mean everything to us. I honestly can't think of anything else but that." Kaoru said sadly

"…If I stay…Will you two always stay by my side no matter what?"

The twins both nodded their heads smiling. She walked towards them and she held one of both of their hands.

"Promise?"

"Yes, We promise."

She smiled and she kissed them both on the cheek softly.

"Kay, I believe you."

"But do you forgive us?" Hikaru asked

"Depends…Do you two still want to marry me or not."

"We do, but we both can't be with you in marriage. So who do think should be with you?" Kaoru asked

"You two pick. I don't think I can pick."

"Go back into your dress and one of us will be at the alter waiting for you." Hikaru said with a smile

She nodded her head and she ran back into the music room to see cloud looking out of the window. He didn't see her enter the room so she just went back into her wedding dress. When she got out she saw cloud was gone. She went out of the room to see her father and mother were waiting for her.

"Everyone is waiting for you, but are you sure that you want to go on with it?" her mother asked

"Yeah, I'm sure." she said with a smile

"Alright then. I really hope you know what you are doing."

"Of course I know what I am doing. I'm paying a debt." she said before she walked down the steps.

|-End of chapter-|


End file.
